Mermaids of Crimea
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Mermaids of Ortega," the British, Danish and Free French Navies join forces to aid the Turkish navy in defend the Crimea Peninsula from the Imperial Russian Navy. Meanwhile, Melody announces her engagement to a young British admiral leaving Ariel and Eric to question and consider the future of their kingdom.
1. An Interrupted Proposal

Disclaimer 1: I do not own "The Little Mermaid" or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and Hans Christian Andersen.

Disclaimer 2: I do now own "Beauty and the Beast" or its characters. They are also property of the Walt Disney Company and Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont.

"Mermaids of Crimea"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Growing Russian Unrest"

It had only been a few months since the British and Danish fleets successfully finished off the French fleet once and for all at Cape Ortega on the coast of northern Spain. A lot was happening in the Danish kingdom and the recent events had taken a toll on the Danish royal family. After all, the events of recent had taken a toll on King Eric and his wife, Queen Ariel, a former mermaid of the undersea kingdom of Atlantica. During the battle, a French naval officer had attacked the royal Danish ship and had tried to claim Ariel as his prize. The events of recent were still fresh in Ariel's mind and she had been having nightmares of her attack.

Of course, there were a lot to celebrate just as much, particularly the recent wedding of Vanessa and Victor, a pair of Danish lovers that had been rescued from an attack on the French and Spanish fleets just before the Battle of Trafalgar. Little did the two rulers know of the one question that was about to be asked in their kingdom by John Nelson, the young son of Admiral Horatio Nelson killed at Trafalgar, to their young 14 year old daughter, Princess Melody.

"Melody, I cannot help but ask myself," he asked her one night as they saw the sunset over the horizon. "Of how far we had come in a short period of time together."

"I know what you mean," remarked Melody. "Everything that we had been through together just seemed to have happened so suddenly and so quickly. Why do you think that I have been dragged into this?"

John could only wonder what Melody was trying to say for he was also young and had his entire life ahead of him. So much had happened in his young life as well with the promotion to Junior Admiral and such along with the death of his father. Part of him wanted to just die and be with his father in heaven and the other wanted to stay here and be at Melody's side.

"Maybe it has been a sign," said John as he paced slightly along the balcony. "It appears that God wants us to be put through this test, like his son had when he was scourged, crucified and killed by sinful men. This is a test, Melody, to see if we could live the life of full Catholics."

"Are you sure?" wondered Melody. "Are you absolutely sure that is what you think?"

"I do," replied John. "I have been taught to realize that certain events like at Trafalgar and Ortega are similar to tests and I can only imagine what he is planning next."

Melody wondered even more after this reply by her lover. After all, it was her mother Queen Ariel that had considered keeping Melody safe after the two battles where her life was put at risk. Of course, it was only if necessary that Ariel would do so and so far, Melody had not heard anything.

"Then, what can we do?" asked Melody. "My mother is…"

"Only trying to protect you," interrupted John. "But, he probably won't allow it. He knows who you are, Melody. He wants you to go into these battles and face the challenges that Jesus had gone through."

John then placed his hand against his right britches pocket and felt a square shaped box inside of it. For some time, John had been contemplating since being assigned to Denmark that he should do what had been going on inside of him for some time. He wanted to ask this beautiful young woman's hand in marriage, but he couldn't find the right time.

"But, doesn't God know of the consequences that would befall our kingdom if something were to happen to me?" asked Melody, unaware of John's actions or thoughts. "I mean, he must have told my mother to keep me from the sea for 12 years while Morgana roamed."

"We will probably never know," answered John. "However, there is one thing that I want to ask of you, Melody."

John then reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, much to Melody's unnoticing as she was continuing to think of the impending future of her safety.

"What is it, John?" she asked, looking over at John's nervous look that he had on his face. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

John was about to pop the question when they heard the sounds of footfalls coming towards them. Turning around, John and Melody saw a young British naval officer walking up and saluting them as he arrived.

"What is it, sailor?" asked John in a firm and commanding voice as he put the box back into his pocket. "Have you any news from the Crimea?"

"Yes, sire," replied the soldier. "The enemy is preparing to leave the shores of St. Petersburg according to our recent intelligence. In fact, King Eric requests a meeting with the Danish and Royal Navy officers at once."

John knew that duty had to always come first and that he needed to be downstairs immediately. Before leaving, however, he turned his attention to Melody, although he was disappointed that he couldn't ask her hand in marriage now. However, this was something far more urgent that he needed to attend to.

"Very well, then," said John. "Notify all our fellow commanders to come to the Danish Palace at once."

The soldier saluted John and left and as he did, John turned back to Melody knowing that his question of marriage would have to wait until next time.

"There is trouble in the Crimea," he said to Melody. "Alexander I and the Russians are at it again."

"Who?" asked Melody. "What are you talking about, John?"

"I'll tell you later," replied John. "I must meet with your father and our fellow officers at once. The time for action is now, Melody."

So, John hastily left the balcony and headed down to a meeting with King Eric and the rest of the naval officers. As John left, Melody tried to guess just exactly what John was planning to ask her.

"What was it he wanted to ask me?" she thought as she left the balcony, walking back downstairs to get ready for bed. Just as she was about to get down to her bedroom, a thought crossed Melody's mind and it was a thought that would possibly change her life forever.

"He couldn't, he wouldn't have," she thought to herself shockingly. "He wants to ask for my hand. My hand in eternal wedlock, but I'm still so young."

However, Melody knew that John could not make this question his top priority given what was going on just down the hall at that moment. For everyone in that room had known by now that another major battle would soon be looming…


	2. Growing Russian Unrest

Chapter 2

"Growing Russian Unrest"

Heeding the command that was given to him, John hastily made his way over to the conference room not far from Melody's bedroom. As he walked, the young British admiral could only imagine a good reason for this interruption to ruin his plans to ask Melody's hand in marriage. When he got to the conference room, he was about to see why this interruption was important.

"Admiral Nelson!" cried Sir Percy, who had returned from London a few days earlier with news of the trouble in question. "Thank God himself for letting you come to this meeting. I have the most urgent news concerning our situation in the Crimea."

"I knew that it was only a matter of time before they would give us cause for concern," said John, worriedly. "All of you know how much my father had been keeping an eye on the Russians."

It was true that Admiral Nelson had been keeping on the Russian Navy for several years prior to the Battle of Trafalgar. With the growing threat of Napoleon to the west and the growing threat of Alexander to the east, both Britain and Denmark knew that they had to eradicate one threat before eradicating the next.

"Well we all know of the situation," said Sir Percy. "I have been given the message by my superiors in London to dispatch our best ships from both the English and the Danish navies to the Crimea. If the Russians were to conquer Turkey, then they will have enough firepower to attack anywhere in Europe. We must not let them succeed in any way."

"If you don't mind my asking," interjected Eric, who raised his hand at the head of the table. "Why can't we ask Napoleon for help? He can send us a few French ships for support."

A long, long silence fell on the conference room and even John couldn't believe what he was hearing. Eric had no idea that Napoleon was a different man than he had come to know.

"I'm afraid, Eric that there is something about Napoleon that you should know about," advised Grimsby, who was sitting next to him. "Apparently, we might as well all agree that his highness, Napoleon has his own plans for conquering Europe."

"Indeed," remarked Sir Percy. "Ever since the battle at Ortega, the French have vowed to one day conquer all of Europe. If Napoleon joins forces with the Russians, then every kingdom in Europe would be at their mercy. Fortunately, the Prussians have focused their attention on Napoleon and thus, allows us to deal with the Russians."

Eric was shocked to hear this statement about Napoleon. He could remember attending that cashiering ceremony at Versallies, when Napoleon ordered that the naval officer who tried to rape Ariel was stripped of everything he had worked his life for. Eric thought that this wasn't true, that France did not have its own agenda. He knew that not every single French citizen was loyal to Napoleon and sure enough, he knew of someone that could help them in their cause.

"May I ask if we have enough ships in our fleets to combat the enemy?" asked John, firmly. "If we have enough, then in three days we will leave for the Crimea and start our defense."

"That is not enough," replied Sir Percy, rising to his feet. "We don't have enough men to recruit in three days. Our spies have informed us that the Russians are still in the midst of preparing their fleet."

"Then how many do they have?" asked John, again. "What did the spies say?"

Sir Percy didn't want to say anything that would spoil the meeting, but John was not one to wait for an answer over a long period of time. Time was of the essence and it was running out with each passing second.

"The Russians are planning to bring 100 ships to Crimea," answered Sir Percy in a grim voice. "We are facing a dangerous threat, gentlemen. I want us to recruit as many men as possible while the Russians are still preparing their fleet. Admiral, when do you want as many recruits by?"

"My belief is that we should men recruited and trained by the end of the week," replied John. "If we are to face a fleet of 100 ships from an empire as great as the Russians, we must be ready at full strength. In order to do it, we need time. At sunrise, I want you all marching through the streets of Copenhagen and London recruiting as many fine young men as possible. These next few days are to be the most important in your lives up to this point."

But, just as the meeting was over, Eric tapped the end of the table with his hand and everyone fell silent. Then again, Denmark was Eric's country and thus, his suggestions were just as great as the rest of men that were seated.

"I understand that the French are not to be included," he said. "However, I know of one individual who would be more than willing to aide us in our impending battle with the Russians."

"Are you of course referring to Prince Adam of one of the Northern kingdoms of the French Empire?" asked a man with red hair and a red moustache as he rose to his feet. "That young man is a considered threat to Napoleon's power despite his age. I don't know what you see in that boy."

"That is correct, Admiral Cardigan," replied Eric. "And he and I just happen to be childhood friends. I know for a fact that he would be able to aide us in our cause, whether he is loyal to Napoleon or not."

The middle aged Admiral sat back down and closed his eyes, absorbing everything that he had listened to. However, no one would be more than willing to trust Admiral Cardigan, for he was an Admiral who would treat his soldiers like personal property.

"Well," said Sir Percy. "I would be more than willing to let you summon Prince Adam to join our cause, sire. We must have all the strength we have to defend the Crimea from these tyrants that want to make Europe their own."

So, the meeting came to an end and Eric and John made plans to start recruiting and training as many young men as possible for an impending battle for the glory and the dignity of Europe.

But, as the preparations were about to begin, Ariel was in her private quarters making preparations of her own, preparations for one day passing her legacy onto Melody. For little did everyone know that the events of her ordeal at Ortega had made Ariel think of her own future as well as Melody's.


	3. Contemplating Their Future

Chapter 3

"Contemplating their Future"

With all the excitement going on in recruiting young men in two countries for a major impending conflict, Ariel was doing something far more important of her very own. Her assault at Ortega had prompted her to think and ponder about her future not just as Queen of Denmark, but her own overall future as well. In fact, Ariel could still remember the sounds of her pink dress being ripped and the cackling sounds of the French Admiral as he tried to claim Ariel as his prize. However, the courtship that had developed between John and her daughter was much more of a reason to think this than anything else.

"Ariel?" asked Eric, knocking on the door of their quarters.

"Come in," replied Ariel and the door opened to reveal Eric on the other side. "I trust everything went well at the meeting."

"It did," said Eric as he removed his clothes. "All of us agreed to begin recruiting as many sailors as possible over the next few days. The Russians have over 100 ships at the ready, although I don't know if we would be able to hold our ground when the time comes."

Eric then noticed the look on Ariel's face that showed something of great importance was on her mind. Being her husband, Eric was right to show a sense of concern for his wife and Queen. For the time being, the impending war with the Russians would have to be put on hold.

"Actually, Ariel," remarked Eric. "I couldn't but notice that something looks to be on your mind. Care to tell me what it is?"

"It's about our future, Eric," explained Ariel, putting the Bible she had been reading on the bedside table. "What happened at Ortega was probably a sign of things to come for us. If human men like you want to claim me as a prize…"

Eric would normally be shocked that Ariel would say such a thing, but then again, with the events of recent, he also couldn't help but wonder exactly what the future held for him and Ariel.

"Try not to think about that, Ariel," advised Eric as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Focus on what is in front of you now, which is your family and me."

"It's hard to think about that when you have something far greater in your life," remarked Ariel. "Eric, with all that is happening, we need to really consider the future of our kingdom. Melody is going to one day succeed the both of us and John is more than likely one day going to be a king and he is not even born of Denmark nor Atlantica."

Eric took this remark that Ariel made into consideration very seriously. In fact, he could well remember when his own parents died and how he was thrusted into the throne of Denmark at a very young age.

"That doesn't matter," advised Eric as he pulled off his boots. "John and Melody love each other and we have to respect that for their sake. But, I'm not surprised that you are afraid for the future of this kingdom that you and I have ruled over for over 10 years."

Ariel sighed in response to her husband's statement and with each word that Eric spoke, the more despondent she became in attempting to pass her legacy onto Melody. She knew very well also that her own father, King Triton, would not last forever as well and even he didn't find a successor yet.

"Then we have to sit down with Melody and talk to her about…" Ariel started to say, only to be interrupted by Eric who silenced her.

"We will do it when the time comes," interrupted Eric. "Right now, we need to prepare for the defense of Crimea and you will stay here so that you and Melody will be out of harm's way. Although God will probably make you both go with us in our battle against the Russians."

Eric did have a point about God possibly wanting Ariel and Melody to accompany him into battle. There had to have been a reason for this and Eric wanted to find out the truth. Rising to his feet, Eric kissed Ariel and walked up to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ariel, rising to her feet.

"To find out why God wants you and Melody to accompany me into battle when I really don't want you to," replied Eric and he left a bewildered Ariel in the bedroom to continue praying the rosary.

Walking down to the chapel in the southwest portion of the palace, Eric got down on his knees and did a sign of the cross as he bowed his head and began to silently pray before saying his peace.

"Father, I know you can hear me," said Eric as he looked up at the cross depicting Jesus' crucifixion. "And I know you are a busy spirit, but can you answer me a question of why you must convince Ariel and Melody to accompany me into battles? I don't know if this is a challenge that you have given us or what, but I want Ariel to not have fears of being stripped of her dignity and my daughter must one day succeed me as ruler of Denmark. So why? Why are you doing this to us?"

But, Eric heard nothing and thus, he felt that God had made up his mind.

"Will you not speak to me?" he cried. "I have admired and loved you ever since I was a boy, so why are you acting this way in front of me, father? Is this a sign that Ariel and I are about to endure our own passion?"

Just then, Eric felt a cool sensation touch his skin and he could only shiver. Eric felt himself sink his heart knowing that God was doing this to prepare him for his own passion, a passion that he and Ariel were about to endure.

"Then, you must let it be possible," said Eric, accepting his impending fate. "Not by my will, but your will be done. I know that my spirit is strong, but my flesh is weak. However, if this is written in your words, then let me prepare Melody for her future life, I beg of you, master."

Eric then bowed his head again and after a few moments, did a sign of the cross and left the chapel, knowing now that his pleas to spare Ariel and Melody had failed to change God's mind.

There was no turning back and the defense of Crimea would come closer and closer in the days ahead…


	4. Swabbing the Scum Clean

Chapter 4

"Swabbing the Scum Clean"

In the days that followed, with the Russian Navy strengthening its massive fleet for an invasion of Crimea, the British and Danish kingdoms set about recruiting as many young men as possible to enlist in their respective Navies. Each day, Sir Percy and several British and Danish admirals would parade through the streets of Copenhagen seeking those with keen interest to join this adventure that they were preparing for.

"Young men of Copenhagen and those men formally of London," cried Sir Percy as he was followed by a parade of the two navies' best men. "If you would not be starved by cruel masters, if you would not be ruled by anyone except the kings and queens of England and Denmark, God bless them, then you can do no better than to enlist in the British and Danish navies."

As they marched through the streets, several young men dropped what they were doing and joined in the parade that was growing larger and larger with each step that they took. Most of the men were young able bodied men in their 20's and 30's, but some were in their 40's, 50's or even 60's. In a sense, anyone who was able to fight were enticed to join in the parade. Soon, they all came to a large house near the palace where several ranking officers were present, ready to interview the men that Sir Percy and his men had recruited.

"So, you have all come to join in our fight against the cruel aggressor?" said a thin looking but stern British navy officer. "Well, let me be clear that from this day forward, you will live the life of a soldier to their majesties of England and Denmark. If you wish to leave now, then the door is open and you can go back to your miserable pathetic little lives."

The officer motioned for another soldier to open the door that leads back into the streets of Copenhagen. Some of the recruits knew that they had made a mistake and some were already walking out while most of the men stayed where they were.

"You!" barked the officer, turning his attention to a man whose looked as if he had one too many drinks at a nearby tavern. "Are you willing to serve in their majesties' navy?"

"Who's navy?" asked the man, drunkenly. "I only thought his grace, King Eric, was the whoo…"

The man fell over on his left side, only to be caught by several recruiters on that side. They managed to wobbly get him back onto his feet and this to the officer was a man who was beyond help or so he thought.

"My friend," he said. "You are a pathetic excuse for a man. In normal situations, I would have you thrown out. But, you will be taught to focus on goals of defending this kingdom. So, hand over that bottle."

He then looked down to a bottle of liquor that was in his hand and when the man refused to hand it over, the navy officer snatched it quickly and then poured what was left of it out of the bottle, creating a large puddle of liquor. Once the bottle was emptied, he took the bottle and smashed over the man's head, causing him to bleed a little, but managing to wake him up from his drunkeness.

"Now then," said the officer, looking at the drunk squarely in the eye. "Are you ready to serve your leaders, my friend?"

The man nodded nervously when he realized who was standing in front of him. Now that he had order again, the officer then turned his attention back to his recruits.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you," he barked. "Those who will be looking to you do not tolerate the behavior that was demonstrated here today. Now then, if you will follow me, we will begin your transformation from men into sailors."

So, the recruits followed the officer into the courtyard and then were lined up on a ramp going up into the backyard of a chateau. At the bottom of the ramp was a pump that was attached to a well and strong men wearing only a white tanktop was pumping water out of it.

"Now, what you are seeing here," explained the officer. "Is somewhat of a standard that we enforce in our ranks. Soldiers that are in clean uniforms are something that I have seen the gay ladies of London pearl their eyes over. Be obedient, be clean for what is a pitfall is to drink."

It was at that moment did a recruit in his 30's unwisely decide to speak up to the naval officer.

"That will not concern you for I do not drink," said the young man in a cocky voice, angering the officer who came over and clutched him by the scruff of his shirt collar to the point that he was almost being choked upon.

"What will concern you," he snarled, looking at the man straight in the eyes. "Is that you will never speak to myself or a fellow officer in that manner again!"

Suddenly, a loud booming voice was heard and the startled officer looked up to see Sir Percy walking over the recruits. After a few moments, he decided that the next phase of their recruitment was to begin rather than to scold the officer for his behavior on the young recruit.

"Swab the scum clean," he said in a disgusted voice and the naval officer led the recruits over to the water pump where the man pumping the water let out a smile for his favorite part was coming up.

"All right, it's time to understand the reasoning," said the officer, who was joined by several more officers. "Between bossing your kit and being clean. Right, strip off!"

Doing as they were told, the recruits stripped off their civilian clothes along with their undergarments as buckets of water were thrown at them while Sir Percy watched from a short distance away. At that moment, John came in to oversee the cleaning process along with him.

"I see we have new recruits," he remarked as several of the recruits discarded their long johns and britches before water was thrown onto them. "How are they?"

"They seem to be worthy of their desires," replied Sir Percy. "I think with a little training, they can be at full strength to fight off our enemy."

"Who is getting stronger day by day," sighed John, as he walked back into the chateau. "Time is of the essence, Sir Percy. These Russians are dangerous warriors who can destroy anything that stands in their way."

It was then that Sir Percy had some urgent news for John and it was concerning Eric's friend from Northern France.

"However, while the recruits are important," said Sir Percy. "There is something far more urgent at the moment and it is concerning our only French friend that would aide us in the defense of Crimea."

Knowing that Prince Adam was on his way, John demanded that Sir Percy would say anything else, but he would find out not from Sir Percy, but from King Eric himself…


	5. Onward From Free France

Chapter 5

"Onward From Free France"

Aboard a ship that had departed from his homeland, Prince Adam of the Free French Empire was leading a small fleet of 30 ships towards Denmark. Formally transformed into a beast, Adam had embraced his role as a leader in a short period of ten years. He had taken everything he had learned as a beast in terms of loving one another and earning their love in return to heart and used it to becoming a strong leader that went against everything Napoleon stood for.

"Adam," called a voice as Adam's thinking had been interrupted. "You've been standing there all day. Come in and have something to eat."

Adam turned to see a beautiful young woman wearing a blue dress and a white blouse with her brunette hair in a ponytail tied together by a blue ribbon. Seeing this woman made Adam forget what he was doing for only a moment.

"Sorry, Belle," he stuttered. "Forgive me, but I can't help but think of what Napoleon is doing to our empire. Why do we need more land?"

"I've often wondered about that myself, Adam," remarked Belle as they walked down to the ship's dining room. "Napoleon is a man who wants nothing more than to make everything his own. Come to think of it, he kind of reminds me of you know who."

Belle was clearly referring to Gaston, the hero of her village who had tried to kill Adam in an effort to make Belle his own. In fact, Belle had hated Gaston so much that she didn't even bother to mention his name.

"I know what you mean, my love," sighed Adam as they sat down in the dining room. "You know who is seemed to along the ranks of Napoleon. But, Napoleon wants France to call his own and that is something that I will not stand for. Heaven help us all if Napoleon and Alexander join forces."

"Which is why you want to aide King Eric and Queen Ariel?" guessed Belle. "Not just because that he is your childhood friend, I assume."

"It's much more than that, Belle," said Adam as their soup was served by Lumiere, Adam and Belle's butler that was formally a candelabra. "The entire continent is threaten by Napoleon. Anyone who is loyal to that crazed dictator is a threat to all of Europe, not just Denmark and England. God help us if Napoleon because emperor of the continent."

As Adam spoke, Lumiere couldn't help but listen to the conversation. As a candelabra, Lumiere was considered the one who Adam could turn to whenever he was troubled particularly after the wolf attack in the forest near his castle, when he and Belle began falling in love. Much like Adam, Lumiere despised Napoleon and had a very good reason to hating him just as much as Adam.

"Excuse me, sire," said Lumiere, walking over to Adam and Belle. "I couldn't help but notice what you are saying about Napoleon. And forgive me if I decide to include myself in the conversation."

"Of course, Lumiere," said Belle, offering him a seat to sit next to her. "We know that you have a son who is in the French Army."

"Serving under you of course, sire," remarked Lumiere, glad that his son was not serving under a dictator like Napoleon. "On one of the ships in this fleet. I always pray for his well-being if that is all right with you, sire."

"Of course, Lumiere," chuckled Adam. "I always make sure that he is looked after along with all of my men, no matter how many there are. As a matter of fact, we need all the prayers we can muster to prove to Napoleon that France is fine just the way it is."

Just then, the ship's cook, Mrs. Potts came out of the kitchen also to be included in the conversation for her son, Chip, was also in the French Navy under Prince Adam. This to Prince Adam and Belle was completely fine as the people sitting at their table was a close group of peers that had bonded in the ten years they had been out of their bodily forms until Belle came along.

"I'm glad that you could join us, Mrs. Potts," remarked Belle as she drank a cup of tea. "Any news on Chip?"

"He is doing fine on his assigned ship," sighed Mrs. Potts. "Thank the lord he is all right, you know. But, who knows how long that dictator is going to be in charge of France and ruining everything that the kings have worked for."

"Everything the kings have worked for is being ruined in a sense," remarked Adam to his small group of people at the dinner table. "What happened at the Bastille almost 20 years ago is a sign that the French way of life is changing. I am one of the last princes that embrace tradition and Napoleon is looking to speed up the changes."

Everyone knew that Adam was right. Things were changing and France was only the beginning of the many countries that would soon embrace Napoleon's ideologies and beliefs. If Russia joined forces with Napoleon, then God helped them all.

"Well, no matter what happens," said Belle in a reassuringly voice. "We will stand together, all of us. Remember, there will be might for right and justice for all. Never forget that lesson in the book about King Arthur, Adam."

Adam smiled when his young wife remarked about their time in the library when he was taught the lessons of King Arthur during his time as a beast. The lessons in those stories reflected the situation that they were all in and Adam could make the comparison between Mordred and Napoleon in the sense that the two men had goals and dreams to destroy everything that made law and order.

"But, you have to remember that I am not King Arthur, Belle," remarked Adam. "I am who I am and that's all there is to it. However, I want you all to remember that no matter what happens at the Crimea, we will and always will be together."

Just then, a loud voice from the crow's nest revealed that they were nearing land and Adam got from the table and walked up to see what land was in front of the fleet. Grabbing the telescope from one of the sailors, Adam looked out to see Eric and Ariel's kingdom out in the distance.

"It's Denmark," cried Adam, handing the telescope back to the sailor and directing his attention to one of the ship's officers. "Full ahead to Copenhagen!"

"Yes, sire," replied the officer who began barking orders to direct the ship towards Eric and Ariel's castle.

At that moment, Belle and the others came up from the dining room and joined Adam on the deck looking out towards the kingdom of Denmark and the home of the allies that they would all be helping in the impending fight that was to take place against one of the most feared navies in Europe and the world….


	6. Lore of the Russians

Chapter 6

"Lore of the Russians"

As the Free French fleet led by Prince Adam neared the Danish kingdom, there was no doubt to Eric that his oldest friend had heeded the call to help him and his kingdom in the hour of need. With the Russians growing more and more stronger, all the help was going to be needed to defeat this enemy. Not even the newest recruits that the British and Danish navy officer had recruited wasn't going to be nearly enough.

For little did the two friends and their armies know that just east of Denmark, in the city of Moscow, a meeting was being held by order of Russia's czar, Alexander I. Alexander had a dream to expand the Russian Empire for several years and unbeknownst to Eric and Adam, didn't want to join forces with Napoleon to conquer Europe. He had his own intentions and it showed.

"You see here, Gentlemen," he said a thick Russian accent as he showed a map of Europe to his admirals. "I want us to have Turkey as a base of operations for our impending conquest. With the fall of the Crimea, comes our greatest plan yet my friends: the expanding of Mother Russia to the rest of Europe."

"Hear! Hear!" cried the admirals as they saluted their dedicated leader. "Power to the Russians! Power to the Russians!"

"Let me remind you that this plan is vital to our Empire's growth," reminded Alexander I, as he paced the room back and forth, looking down at the best admirals of the Empire. "For the past few years, Russia has been somewhat ignored by the rest of our European neighbors. No one has ignored us more than King Eric and the Kingdom of Denmark."

To prove his point, Alexander grabbed a dagger and stuck into where Denmark was located, but that was not all Alexander had in mind.

"Another country that has ignored us for far too long is the British Empire," added Alexander, sticking the dagger into where the British Empire was located. "Nothing would make us happier than to see our Russian soldiers marching through the streets of London and the through the streets of Copenhagen. Picture yourselves with the crowds cheering of our impending victory and once we do, we will make Napoleon and France bow to us."

Another loud roar from the admirals were heard and one of the admirals in that room stayed unusually silent, almost as if he had his own plans that were far different from that of the Russian Czar. This made Alexander I take notice.

"Admiral Krokov," remarked Alexander, looking over at him. "Why are you not cheering? Don't you want to embrace the glory of Russia's growth?"

The middle aged Admiral rose to his feet and was holding what appeared to be a piece of paper with some writing on it.

"I do," he replied in a lighter Russian accent than his superior. "But, I have something far more different in mind."

"What is that in your hand, Krokov?" asked another admiral. "Share it with our leader at once!"

Krokov then left his spot and walked up to the map as Alexander stepped off to the side. All of the best admirals in the Russian Empire gave their undivided attention towards their eager equal.

"Very well then, my comrades," began Krokov. "I hold here in my hand a plan for when we finally conquer Denmark. Nothing would make us happier than to hold a public execution of the Danish Royal Family where their castle once stood. First, we will strip the queen and princess naked for all to see and as we do, we will behead King Eric with them watching."

As Krokov spoke, the rest of the admirals were very clear that they were not going to support this plan of their comrades. This was a plan that would certainly cause everything they were all working for to backfire.

"Why would you come up with a plan like that, Krokov?" cried Alexander in a disgusted voice. "If we do such a thing, many countries would certainly declare Russia as a perverted empire that would treat their captives like property and not like human beings. I demand your word of honor that no such conduct will be conducted, for you must also remember that you will also anger a creature far dangerous than anything we have ever seen before."

"Who, your highness?" remarked Krokov. "Who would be angered by such a plan?"

Alexander then walked over to the windows and pointed out to the North Sea with St. Petersburg in the south and west. Krokov was not phased in anyway by this, however Alexander had his reasons for showing the ocean.

"Have you forgotten that Queen Ariel was from the kingdom of Atlantica under the sea near Denmark, daughter of their ruler, King Triton?" explained Alexander. "After the Battle of Trafalgar, he destroyed a French ship killing many of her finest soldiers. If King Triton were to learn of his daughter's humiliation, Triton would declare war on Russia and singlehandedly destroy Moscow, St. Petersburg and all of our beloved homeland. Let that be a warning to us all that if we captured Copenhagen, we treat the soon to be ex-royal family like prisoners and not like animals or toys. Do I make myself clear?"

All of the admirals except Krokov nodded in agreement. Krokov then sat down, still wanting to fulfill his fantasies of unleashing his lust on Ariel and he didn't care if she was the daughter of a sea king or not.

"Now that my decision of how we treat the Danish royal family is settled," said Alexander in a firm voice. "If our fleet is ready, we leave at sunrise tomorrow morning and if the information from our spies is correct, the British and Danish fleets will meet us in three days just off the coast of Crimea."

Just then, a young Russian sailor ran into the room with an important message for Alexander. Handing the message to the Czar and bowing to him, the sailor left as Alexander opened the message. After a moment of reading the message, he put the notice on the table and looked over to his men.

"Well, it appears that the British and the Danish have a friend joining them," remarked Alexander. "Apparently, a French prince who is disloyal to Napoleon is bringing his own fleet to help them. It also says that he is a friend of King Eric. Then, it doesn't matter, we proceed to the Crimea as planned."

All of the admirals got up at that moment and saluted Alexander before the czar dismissed them from the room while also keeping his eye on Krokov. For Alexander knew that unless Krokov was uncontained, his plan of domination over Europe was in mortal jeopardy. He wanted to have the Danish Royal Family as prisoners, but not in the manner that Krokov was wanting them to be.

"Krokov!" cried Alexander, stopping the middle aged admiral in his tracks. "I warn you in the name of my family that if anything happens to the Danish Royal Family other than being taken prisoner alive, you will be punished for your actions in a manner equal to what you are intending for them. Do I make myself clear?"

Krokov merely saluted his superior and left the room, fully determined to carry out what he so desired to and that no one, not even the Czar of Russia would be able to stop him…


	7. Welcoming Prince Adam

Chapter 7

"Welcoming Prince Adam"

When the Free French fleet arrived at Eric and Ariel's castle, there was no doubt in the minds of everyone in the Danish royal family that help had come in the utmost form of an old friend of Eric's that was not loyal to a dictator. Eric and his family watched with beaming eyes as Adam and Belle stepped down the gangplank.

"My friend, you've come at last," remarked Eric as he walked over and embraced Adam. "Thank God you are here. It's been so long."

"Indeed it has," replied Adam as they broke apart. "I couldn't wait any longer to come to your aid when I received your message. The time has come to maintain the traditions that our empires are supposed to maintain."

"We can discuss all of this after," said Eric, who led Adam over to introduce his family. "This is my lovely wife, Queen Ariel and our lovely daughter, Princess Melody."

The mother and daughter curtsied for Adam as he kissed both of their hands while Belle looked on. Adam then motioned over to Belle so he could introduce her to them.

"Well, this is my lovely wife, Princess Belle of the Free French Empire," said Adam as Belle curtsied in front of the royals.

"I'm delighted to meet all of you," she remarked. "I have been told wonderful stories about all of you and I was eager to join Adam on this adventure. I want to maintain orders of stability in Europe just as much as all of you."

Eric then clapped his hands and two servants came forward at the command. Eric then motioned for the servants to take any belongings that Adam and Belle had brought with them. As soon as they began to help in removing the belongings, Eric turned his attention back to his friend and his wife.

"Why don't we all go in and you both can rest after your long journey?" suggested Eric and the whole group minus the servants made their way back into the castle. As they left, Lumiere tried to aide in removing the belongings from the Free French ship, but was met with opposition from one of the servants.

"I can do that, young man," said Lumiere, taking a trunk that contained serval of Belle's dresses. The weight of the trunk was tough on the old Frenchman, but much to the amazement of the servants, Lumiere was able to carry the trunk with relative ease. "You see, nothing doing for a man like me."

Meanwhile, the two royal families went into a reception room where they were met by several of Eric's naval officers as well as several British navy officers, including John. Upon stepping foot into the room, the officers stopped what they were doing and saluted Adam and Eric along with Ariel, Melody and Belle.

"I assume these are all the men who are helping you," said Belle. "They all look very well fit if you ask me."

"The best of our navies, Belle," chuckled Eric. "These men are some of the best that England and Denmark have to offer. If you would follow me, Adam, I can introduce you to them."

So, Adam followed Eric and the young Danish king introduce each naval officer and military commander to him. They were all very well built and carried with them a sense of dignity and passion for what they all would do. As they walked down the line, Adam could only wonder if his own naval officers would live up to the standards of these men.

"This is Sir Colin Campbell of the Highland ship, the _HMS Nightingale_ ," said Eric, as the burely Scotsman shook Adam's hand. "And over here, we have Sir John Scarlett of the heavy brigade ship, the _HMS Revenge_ ; Sir George Brown of the light cavalry ship, the _HMS Fame_ ; and Sir Richard England of the reserve ship, the _HMS Maria_."

Adam shook each admiral's hand with the utmost respect as he continued to be amazed at how these men were shaped and minded.

"They are all very well built, Eric," remarked Adam as he was then introduced to John. "And who is this young man here?"

"This is the junior admiral of the British fleet, Admiral John Nelson," explained Eric as his introduced John to the young Prince of the Free French Empire. "He is commander of the _HMS Victory_ and is also courting with my daughter."

Melody gasped at her father saying that John and her had a romantic relationship, however her mother motioned for her not to worry about what her father had said.

"Indeed, well congratulations, John," said Adam, shaking the young man's hand. "And I am sorry to hear about the passing of your father at Trafalgar."

"Thank you, sire," replied John. "He was a good man and is still watching over me."

Just then, the doors opened and Admiral Cardigan came into the room, supposedly unaware of Adam and Belle's arrival. His tardiness did not bode well with John, who only gave the red mustached Admiral a hard glare in the face.

"I apologize for being late," said the Admiral, saluting his young commanders. "One of my men was doing something unbecoming of a sailor and I had him flogged."

"First of all," said John, walking over and pointing his rapier at Cardigan's throat. "You don't flog disobedient men without my command and second of all, how dare you show up late to welcome a Prince?"

Cardigan then looked over to Adam who was confused as to who this man that would come in late for something as important as this. To Cardigan, however, Adam was nothing more than a young man who was inexperienced at what he was doing.

"Prince Adam," said Eric, motioning for John to step aside, trying to not let this little interruption ruin the moment. "I'd like to introduce you to Admiral George Cardigan of the light brigade ship, the _HMS Freedom_."

"Delighted to meet you," said Adam, shaking Cardigan's hand. "You must be honored, having the duty of commanding the finest brigade ever to leave the shores of England."

Cardigan didn't say anything and merely walked away. With the introductions completed, Eric decided that the time had come for him and Adam to get together and catch up with one another as well as find ways to prepare their fleets for the impending confrontation at the Crimea.

"Now then," said Eric. "Adam and I have some important matters to catch to so in the meantime, if you could show Belle her room, Ariel and Melody that would be great and remember that we are holding a celebration in your honor tonight, Adam."

Both Adam and Belle were delighted to hear this as Adam followed Eric out of the reception hall while Ariel and Melody led Belle to where she and Adam would be staying while at the palace.

However, John still had a few choice words for Cardigan's unprofessional behavior along with trying to figure out a way to ask Melody's hand in marriage…


	8. Admiral Lucan Arrives

Chapter 8

"Admiral Lucan Arrives"

As Eric and Adam conversed over lost times and preparing a strategy for the defense of Crimea, a middle aged man in a Stovetop hat arrived at the palace and was making his way towards the room where the two friends were in. He had arrived late into Copenhagen from London and from the medals worn on his coat, he was a high ranking admiral like Cardigan. Stepping up towards the door, he knocked on it.

"Yes?" asked Eric on the other side.

"I am Admiral James Lucan, sire," replied the man. "I expect to be given a command, I suppose."

Upon this remark, the doors opened and Admiral Lucan stepped into the room, giving the two monarchs a royal salute. Eric realized as he looked at Admiral Lucan that he would be fit perfectly with a yet unassigned position.

"You will be given a command, Admiral Lucan," said Eric as the doors were shut behind Lucan. "I know that you are highly regarding based on stories I have heard from your fellow admirals as well as from John Nelson himself."

"Yes, the young one is a fine admiral, although he is inexperienced," remarked Admiral Lucan as he sat down with Eric and Adam. "It doesn't excuse the fact that he is the son of a famed naval hero like Nelson."

"I would give him time," said Eric. "He will one day become a member of my court as he is in love with my daughter, Princess Melody. Now, we have thought about a decent position for you. You shall receive command of the heavy cavalry aboard the ship _HMS Independence_."

It wasn't exactly what Admiral Lucan had in mind, but he had a command regardless of whatever it was. However, he wasn't prepared to learn what was coming to him next.

"Very well," replied Admiral Lucan, taking a sip of tea that was laid out on a small table big enough for the three of them. "I shall assume command of the heavy cavalry as you both command."

"Then I assume you will work alongside Sir John Scarlett of the heavy cavalry and Admiral Cardigan of the Light Brigade," said Eric.

Upon hearing this, Admiral Lucan rose to his feet with his eyes widened in disbelief with the knowledge that Admiral Cardigan was in command of the noblest brigade of the British Empire.

"Cardigan? The Light Brigade?" shouted Lucan in disgust causing the two old friends to jump in surprise. "That damned no good brother-in-law of mine! In command of the Light Brigade?"

The anguished cries of Admiral Lucan had caught the attention of John, who had escorted Melody to her room so she could prepare for the celebration that night. Walking up to the door, John knocked and was allowed inside.

"You must understand the decision that we have made, Admiral Lucan," said John as he walked inside. "Admiral Cardigan is more qualified to lead the Light Brigade than you. We have no time to argue with a large navy of Russian ships coming to the Crimea and the Calvary is considered among the ranks of the Light Brigade as one of the best in England."

"But my brother-in-law and I…?" Admiral Lucan started to say only for John to cut him off with his hand, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Will work together," finished John, firmly just like his late father. "I command you by the Glory of God that you and Cardigan will work together or else."

The threat of John's warning made Admiral Lucan drop his guard and accept what was given to him, much to his displeasure. Once Admiral Lucan had calmed down, John sat down and listened in to what the two monarchs had to say.

"As we were saying," said Adam. "Before you arrived, Admiral Lucan, we were discussing how we were to enforce our defense of the Crimea. The Russian Navy has a weakness, they are not an unstoppable force, just like Napoleon. According to your background, you were in command of a brigade that went against the American, John Paul Jones. Unfortunately, you were defeated by the Americans, is that correct?"

"Yes," said Admiral Lucan, taking off his two cornered hat. "We were defeated and I lost 400 of the best seamen that I had. There deaths were in vain after what happened at Yorktown and I would like nothing more than to one day return and extract my revenge for the loss of my men."

"We don't need revenge," said John. "The Americans were just too powerful for us, so we have to accept it, Lucan. My father spoke highly of you and I am sure you can redeem yourself against the cruel aggressor coming towards our Turkish allies."

The thought of his defeat at the hands of John Paul Jones had stung heavily on Admiral Lucan and Eric could tell that he was desperate to regain his honor. But, they still had to work together if Crimea was to be defended.

"Very well, I will do anything necessary," said Lucan, his voice filled with defeat. "But, that Admiral Cardigan will not deserve any glory that comes his way. Will you honor my request?"

"We will do what we can," replied John. "But, you must understand what is at stake here, Admiral Lucan: the Crimea must not fall or Russia will be in a position to conquer all of Europe."

Feeling resented to his fate, Admiral Lucan got up and saluted his superiors before turning away to the door, leaving John, Eric and Adam alone in the room. It was at this moment that John decided to get up and wait for Melody to get ready.

"I hope he understands what is at stake here," remarked John as the door closed. "We cannot have any interior conflicts with one another because if we do, then what I have said will be true. I for one, refuse to bow to Russia and its Czar."

"We all refuse to bow before Russia," said Eric. "I swear on my life that I would give up my life to defend my homeland from any enemy. Let us take a vow to die if necessary for our kingdoms."

So, they all put their hands in front of one another and swore to one another that their lives would be given to God, just like when Admiral Nelson did the same thing at Trafalgar. Once the vow was made, the three men left to prepare for the welcoming celebration that was to take place that night.

It would be the last great celebration for some as many of the people attending knew that death was going to be watching over them in the coming battle…


	9. Recruiting Sailors For Russia

Chapter 9

"Recruiting Sailors for Russia"

As the sun went down on the kingdom of Denmark, the welcoming celebration for Adam, Belle and their Free French navy was already in full swing. For many, this was going to be the last chance to embrace anything that was to their desire. With the Russians nearing to full strength, many more recruitments were made and an army of 10,000 men were produced when all was said and done.

However, John had far more important matters on his mind when it came to what Eric had said in regards to his relationship with Melody.

"Why would your father just blurt out that we are courting one another?" asked John, while he and Melody were watching a swords dance performed by the Highland soldiers of Scotland. "He just randomly said that while we were conversing about Admiral Lucan."

"Maybe its because he is proud of the fact that we are together," replied Melody, who was dressed in the pink gown she wore for her 12th birthday. "Don't let it get to you, John. We've got all the time in the world before we are to even be close to be married."

John took this into consideration much to his displeasure. He wanted to ask her hand in marriage now and this was just a blow in his plans. But, he had no choice but to honor her wishes. They were both young and had their entire lives ahead of them.

"Of course, just being friends is better than being married," suggested Melody. "Our relationship will last a longer that way. Besides, some of the kids in the kingdom want to remain single and some of them are girls like me."

John listened in and was still planning of sticking to his goal of marrying Melody. His father always wanted John to be married from the time he was a boy growing up in England.

"If you say so," remarked John as the swords dance came to an end. "But, I still have my feelings about you, Melody. You are more beautiful than any other girl in Europe."

Melody couldn't help but blush at this remark and she began to realize that maybe John and her did have a future as husband and wife. But, he also had to consider that if he and Melody were to be married, then he would be marrying into the Danish empire while being a subject of the British Empire as well.

So, the trumpets sounded and Melody and John watched while Eric and Ariel were announced along with Adam and Belle. Their arrival meant that the celebration were to begin, but not before Eric and Ariel had an announcement.

"I welcome all of you to tonight's welcoming celebration for our friend, Prince Adam and Princess Belle of the Free French Empire," announced Eric to the large crowd gathered. "For we will defend our empires from the horror that is the Russian empire and down as well to Napoleon, for neither he nor the Russians will never conquer our continent!"

"Here! Here!" cried the crowd in agreement. "Down with Napoleon! Down with Alexander!"

As the crowd quieted down, the two monarchs marched down the steps and towards the dance floor as the waltz resumed while the guests were making their way down to join them. This was a good chance for John and Melody to dance along with Eric and Ariel.

"Ariel, haven't you noticed something about our daughter?" remarked Eric as he and Ariel danced. "Ever since we returned from Ortega, John has been trying to get her to marry her."

"But, there are still too young, Eric," said Ariel, worriedly. "Nevertheless, this is a sign that maybe our time is coming to an end."

"Don't say that," gasped Eric. "We have many years of life to live for. Besides, didn't we face possible future endings before?"

Now, Ariel knew exactly that Eric did have a point. Again, the events at Trafalgar and Ortega did weigh heavily on her mind and it made her again, ponder her future. Or maybe because she was always put in harm's way because she always accompanied Eric into battle.

"We did," said Ariel as Eric twirled her around. "However, a priest told me that you were in the chapel trying to talk to God about something."

"Because I was trying to convince him to not let you go with me into battle with the Russians," explained Eric. "But, he is trying to say something that maybe you are destined to join me into battle. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"What God says goes, Eric," said Ariel. "Remember when I talked with him a few nights ago? He told me the same thing as he told you and we have to honor what he asks of us."

So, while Eric and Ariel pondered these remarks that they made to one another, the Russians had made their way from St. Petersburg and were now advancing towards the Crimea. Aboard one of the lead ships, Admiral Krokov was on deck and looking out with a telescope for any potential intruders that would dare to attack the Russian Fleet. Looking out through the telescope, he came across a lone warship out in the distance and saw this as an opportunity to practice the wrath that he looked to have the Russian fleet demonstrate at Crimea.

"Ready on the guns!" he barked to a group of Russian sailors. "Aim for that lone warship in the distance! We could use more recruitments for our indestructible force!"

The Russians did as they were told and after ordering the helmsman to turn hard to starboard, aiming the guns at the warship.

"Ready!" cried Krokov, raising his left arm before sharply lowering it back down. "Fire!"

Firing the cannons, the Russian ship shot several shots into the warship, crippling it and killing whoever was on board. After a few moments, the ship rolled on its side and sank, its occupants screaming and pleading for help. A few moments later, the ship arrived at the scene of the disaster and the Russians pulled whoever was alive on board.

"Line them up!" cried Admiral Krokov, as the Russian sailors dragged the survivors on board. "Now then, state your empire and your loyalty."

He lowered his rank to what appeared to be the captain of the ship, who was actually once again, a man who had being a prisoner of war before.

"I am loyal to King Eric and Queen Ariel!" said the figure, with a heavy gash across his face. "And I will die as a loyalist to Denmark!"

Krokov slapped the man across the face in a fit of anger at his remark. As long as these sailors were aboard this ship, their loyalty was to Russia and nothing else.

"Well, whoever you are," said Krokov in a cold voice. "You will all be prisoners until you vow to be soldiers of Russia and die as them! Lock them all in the brig."

Doing as they were told, the soldiers led the captives to the brig while the man that Krokov slapped looked down at a locket that had an all too familiar picture in it.

"My dear Vanessa," thought the man. "I will find a way out of this or someone will help me if it is the last thing I do."


	10. A Ball Interrupted

Chapter 10

"A Ball Interrupted"

While the Russian did their target practice on a lone warship not far from the Denmark coast, the celebration in honor of Belle and Adam's arrival was in full swing. As the two royals along with Melody and John danced to music provided by the band, Admiral Cardigan and Admiral Lucan were standing a few feet from one another and the two brothers-in-law had been spending a few hours just glaring at one another. Finally, the gazing broke and they began speaking to one another.

"Lucan, you're a stew stick," huffed Cardigan. "You are an idiot and you always will be."

"Oh, fetch off," remarked Lucan. "You'll spoil the celebration, Cardigan, with your slurring words and all. And you will serve under me in the battle that is to come, Cardigan."

"Who gave you the right to command me, the king himself?" asked Cardigan, thinking that King George had personally given Lucan command. "I command the finest brigade in the Navy."

It was also very clear that Cardigan had been drinking heavily and his body language showed it by the wobbles that he was making. This didn't bother Lucan at all, for he was used to this deplorable behavior that Cardigan would always display.

"I can guess," laughed Cardigan. "Admiral Nelson always did speak of you highly and always said that you would one day be the finest to ever sail God's seas."

Cardigan then walked over to a window where several more admirals were present and it was clear that they were friends with him. Lucan merely rolled his eyes and went over to finish watching the dancing. At that moment, John and Melody walked back over to the side after completing their waltz.

"Lucan, what is going on between you and Cardigan?" asked John, who had silently been watching him and Cardigan. "I'm warning the both of you that if there is any trouble in the days to come…"

"He is the cause of this, sir," interrupted Lucan. "Him and his behavior are a disgrace and a dishonor to everything your father stood for."

"I will remind you both to keep yourselves in check," said John, sternly, gazing in Lucan's eyes. "Is that clear, Lucan?"

Lucan nodded silently as John and Melody walked off. John had always been taught by his father that the dignity and glory of England's navy rested in its best men and John was one of them. Suddenly, at that moment, people began staring at a figure who was dressed in a British Naval uniform as he came rushing into the ballroom.

"You'll have to excuse me, Melody," whispered John. "It is time."

"Time? Time for what?" cried Melody, hiking the skirt of her pink gown to give chase. "John! John, wait!"

The figure also caught the attention of Eric, Adam and their spouses as they also raced over to the figure. The figure removed his hat and his wet uniform was a sign that it had started to rain outside.

"Its from intelligence, your highnesses," said the British officer. "A Danish ship was attacked not too far from here by the Russian fleet."

"What are you talking about?" cried Eric. "There aren't any warships around that area, aren't there?"

"Apparently there was," replied the British officer. "The time to act is now, your majesties. You must leave tonight, it is time."

Eric walked away from the small group after a few moments, thinking that now this was the time where his kingdom and his family would be put at risk once again. He knew now that this could not wait any longer, no matter how hard he wanted to delay it.

"Where are they heading?" asked Eric, intently. "Where are they heading to? What's their position?"

"The Russians were last spotted about 30 miles northeast of here. At the rate they are going, they should reach Crimea before we have a chance to act. God is on their side, giving them favorable winds. I must warn you that they will pass here, sire."

Eric considered the information that was given to him and knew that everything that he had been planning for a defense of Crimea had gone out the window. They needed to act now, not later. A delay would mean that the Russians would simply pass Denmark and would reach Crimea in several days. His kingdom was on the Russian's route to Crimea and if they were going to meet, it would be now, not later

"Eric," said Adam, clutching Belle's golden gloved hand. "The man is right, we need to act now. We can set up a blockade along the route. They wouldn't get past us if we do such a thing."

"Very well then," said Eric, thinking for a moment. "We act at once. The battlefield will not be in Crimea, it will be here! Here, in front of my kingdom!"

Eric then stormed over to the stairway and motioned for the trumpeters to sound for everyone to turn their attention towards Eric where he would give the announcement that would send the kingdom into battle mode.

"My subjects and guests, I have an announcement to make!" cried Eric. "The Russians are passing here on their way to Crimea! I need every sailor of the Danish, British and French navies to report to their ships at once! We will face the Russians here, at our kingdom!"

A loud cry came among the guests and Eric raised his hands for silence as he still some last minute words he needed to say.

"We all know of the gravity of the situation, my subjects! The Russian Navy is a very dangerous fleet that is capable of anything unpredictable. I will personally be leading the charge against the Russians and in the event that I do not survive, I ask my daughter, Princess Melody to be your new leader. All I ask you now is to pray that the Russians will be defeated here and the Crimea is protected. May God bless us all."

And just like that, the celebration was over and all the sailors from the three navies were ordered to board their ships and start the blockade as Eric, Adam, Ariel, Belle, Melody and John watched.

"At this rate," said the British officer. "They will be here by morning."

"Then that is the time that we need to prepare," remarked Eric, turning over to Ariel and Melody. "And we will face all of this together, Ariel and Melody…together."

Ariel and Melody both embraced Eric tightly knowing that they were going to be thrown into the lion's den once again. Eric would normally forbid them after the events of Trafalgar and Ortega from accompanying him, but that was not going to be the case.

"You may want to changes out of those gowns," he advised to both of them. "They are probably something you don't want to wear in the impending battle."

Ariel understood and she could remember he immobile she was at Ortega while dressed in her pink gown. Doing as Eric suggested, Ariel and Melody returned to their quarters and changed out of their gowns and into more movable and comfortable clothes. Ariel had changed out of her purple gown and into her blue dress that she wore on her first date with Eric all those years ago. Much like her pink gown, this dress held a special place in Ariel's heart as it also represented her innocence and youthful nature. Melody had also changed out of her pink gown and into an orange dress that she wore after Morgana's death.

A little while later, Ariel and Melody joined Eric and John along with Adam and Belle, who had changed out of her golden ballgown and into her favorite blue and white dress. Once they were all together, the three couples left the palace and were escorted down to three separate coaches that were to protect them from the rain as well as take them down to the _HMS Victory_ , where they would be stationed during the battle.

"May God bless us all in the upcoming conflict," thought John as a thunderclap was heard, signaling the impending conflict that was about to take place…


	11. Setting Up a Barricade

Chapter 11

"Setting up a Barricade"

The sudden news that the Russians were on their way to the Crimea immediately had sent the three allied fleets of Denmark, Britain and Free France into a moment of obscene chaos. But, it was a good chaos knowing that a blockade of the Russians route to Crimea would certainly cripple or even destroy the most evil fleet in Europe next to the French Fleet that was loyal to Napoleon.

Arriving at the docks, the Danish royal family along with Adam, Belle and John boarded the HMS Victory while the rest of the sailors got into rowboats and rowed over to their respective ships. Once they all aboard, the combined fleets would gather together to form a barricade, preventing the Russians from advancing any further to the Crimea.

"I'm sorry we had to do this," said Eric to Ariel as they boarded the ship. "But, we had to take this opportunity."

Ariel didn't mind it at all, however she could tell that Eric really didn't want to fight the Russians now, given that they were in the middle of a celebration. However, she had to understand that Eric did have a choice: either continue with the celebration welcoming Adam and Belle and let the Russians near the Crimea where an invasion would most certainly happen or set up a blockade and stop a potential invasion.

"You did what have to be done," said Ariel. "If daddy knew that invaders were coming to Atlantica, he would have had done the same thing. The lives of people are more important than such a silly celebration."

"I wouldn't exactly call it silly," remarked Adam as he loaded his pistols for the impending battle. "We are just trying to prevent an invasion and we know Eric, how protective I am of my property and those who are close to me."

This gave Eric a thought that he didn't know something that was important of his friend, something that Adam never even told him nor Ariel.

"Actually Adam," asked Eric. "Are you planning to assume the throne of France or something?"

"You are a good guesser," chuckled Adam. "I am trying to get the crown back after our country's revolution. It is important to maintain tradition in our country, but these ruffians want to bring France into a dark age and I can't have that."

"So, why come to my aide instead of facing Napoleon?" wondered Eric. "Isn't he much more important than our situation?"

"Actually, this is much more important, Eric," remarked Adam as several of the British and French admirals walked in. "If the Russians ally with Napoleon, then Europe is doomed. We are trying to contain a cancer that is destined to weaken and ultimately destroy a whole assortment of kingdoms including our own."

The admirals that had walked into the room took these matters to heart much to Adam and Eric's surprise. They were going to do whatever it took to prevent a partnership between Russia and Napoleon's France whatever it took.

Meanwhile, Ariel had made her way down to the HMS Victory's chapel and several of the soldiers stationed on the Victory had already started praying for their survival in the impending conflict. Much like Trafalgar and Ortega, Ariel and Melody were going to be leading soldiers both wounded and not wounded in prayer. Only this time, Belle was going to be with them.

"You seem to really take this seriously, Ariel," remarked Belle. "My mother was just like you when I lived in that small provincial town."

"It helps me get through difficult times ever since I became human and married Eric," replied Ariel, sighing heavily. "Most importantly, we have support from God to protect us from harm. I've been taught that if you believe and pray hard enough, then God will listen to you."

"Do you think he will listen?" asked Belle. "I mean, God hears all my prayers sometimes, but not all of them. When I was trapped in Adam's castle, I turned to God for help in making me see my purpose of why I was there to begin with."

The memories of Adam as the beast were still fresh in Belle's mind, even though it had been several years since Adam's curse was broken. She could still remember when she saw Adam as a beast, a creature that looked like he came from hell to take her from this Earth. Then, as time went on, Belle could remember God coming to her aide when Adam was at death's door telling her that if she told him that she loved him, then Adam wouldn't die and the curse would be lifted.

"I can see what you mean," said Belle. "God knows me ever since I was a little girl and even though I love to read, the Bible is my favorite out of all the books I have ever read."

Belle then walked down the aisle and up to the altar, placing her hand on the bible, before looking up at the cross bearing Jesus. It seemed that Belle was talking to God in that moment, asking for him to protect them all in the ensuing battle.

"I hope that God is listening to her," thought Ariel as she walked down and sat in a chair, watching Belle pray. "We need to have strength against the enemy."

Ariel then looked over to see Melody standing in the doorway talking with John, who was just about to join Eric, Adam and the other admirals on the deck. Seeing her only daughter with the man that she was in love with, made Ariel once again think about her mortality and whether or not she nor Eric would survive the impending battle that was about to take place.

"I hope that this battle is quick and decisive," said Melody to her lover.

"You are not the only one who thinks that," replied John. "Before I forget, there is something that I need to tell you and it is something that had been on my mind for so long."

John reached into his pocket and was just about ready to pull out the ring that he would use to ask Melody's hand in marriage. However, before he could even do so, John stopped and pulled his hand out. In his mind, this wasn't neither the time nor the place to ask such a question, especially with the enemy about to cross paths with them.

"Actually, this is probably not the best time to do so," he finally said, taking his hand out of the pocket, much to Melody's dismay. "All I can ask you to do is pray for victory."

"John, wait!" cried Melody, as John kissed her on the cheek and took off running. "What did you want to ask me? Wait!"

But, before Melody could say another word, John was already out of sight and she was left to pray with her mother and the Princess of Free France. The move left her bewildered and shocked adding an already heavy workload on her mind.

"There was something he must have wanted to ask me," thought Melody. "I just wish he could tell me what it was."

However, Melody couldn't think for very long as she knew that the Russians were getting more and more closer to them and the battle that would change the history of the Danish empire would so begin…


	12. Breaking Down the Barricade

Chapter 12

"Breaking Down the Barricade"

The Russian fleet continued on their passage to Crimea expecting to not meet any resistance whatsoever. Nevertheless, they were more craftier than any other kingdom or empire in Europe and with the thoughts of world domination still fresh in his mind, Admiral Krokov was more than ready to find a way to break through the barrier. However, he had another good reason for wanting to break down this barrier and it was a perverse reason.

"Sire," said a Russian naval officer as Krokov was looking through a telescope at the _HMS Victory_. "Shall we prepare an attack at once?"

"Very well," replied Krokov as he put the telescope down. "Have the first row of our fleet advance the attack. Once these intruders are disposed of, then we can advance to our goal and world glory. Destroy the ships on the right and then proceed to the left, but remember that the _HMS Victory_ and all who are on board is mine."

Once again, Alexander's words were playing in Krokov's mind telling him to not harm the Queen and Princess of Denmark in any way if he were to take them prisoner. It didn't matter, he was the one in charge of the mission that Alexander had imposed and there was no reason to deny it.

"As you command, Sire," said the Russian sailor and he walked over, raising two red flags to signal the left and right flanks of the fleet to begin the attack. Once the order was given, the ships of the left flank began advancing towards the left flank of the allied fleet. "Although I must warn you that…"

The sailor's suggestion was interrupted by a hard stare that was given to him by Krokov. It seemed that he had forgotten who was in charge and was silenced when Krokov walked up and pointed his rapier at the young boy's neck.

"Do are you are told," Krokov said coldly and the young sailor responded by just standing on the deck and raising his flags.

On the right flank, Admiral Cardigan could see that he was about to be attacked and turned to give the order to fight back.

"Ready on the guns!" he shouted, raising his hand up with his voice resenting throughout the left flank. Hordes of British and French sailors on the left flank scrambled to get into position, determined to stop the enemy that was advancing towards them. "This is what you have prepared for men!"

Back on the Victory, John, Eric and Adam were standing on the deck and were amazed that the left flank of the Russian fleet was already on the move.

"They are advancing towards the light brigade," cried John, looking out through a pair of binoculars. "Are the Russians mad or something? I just hope that Cardigan knows what he is doing, although I can't understand why I am saying such a thing."

"I think they want to take out the strongest first," remarked Eric. "Have them fire at once, John. The time has come now to act."

Knowing that his strongest brigade was at risk, John ran up on deck and snatched a small pistol from the holster of a helmsman and fired one round in the direction of Admiral Cardigan, trying to get his attention in a Morse code manner. But, amazingly and much to John's disgust, Admiral Cardigan didn't notice, however, he probably couldn't hear anything because of the chaos on the ships of the right flank. Back on his ship, Cardigan and his men were at the ready, with the gunmen ready below and the soldiers on deck clutching their rifles and swords.

"Hold your fire, lads!" he cried, his voice loud enough to be heard through the holes where the cannons were sticking out of. "And wait till I give the order!"

Back on the Russian side, the ships assigned to attack the right flank had their soldiers and guns at the ready as well. Soon, the Russian ships on the right flank got close enough to fire a strong blast of gun power at Admiral Cardigan's fleet. Once they got close, this was the moment that Admiral Cardigan had been waiting for.

"FIRE!" he shouted and the right flank began rapidly firing their guns at the encroaching Russians, while the Russians retorted and almost immediately, both sides were starting to take heavy casualties, the soldiers on deck quickly got into position and began firing their weapons, the sounds of the muskets and rifles piercing the night sky.

For 20 minutes, the firing sounds from the right flank continued to be heard while in the prayer room of the _HMS Victory_ , some of the soldiers who were assigned to fight were down in the prayer room praying with Ariel, Belle and Melody.

"Keep praying," said Belle, firmly. "Everyone needs to have all the strength of God to help them fight the Russians!"

"Easier said than done!" cried a French soldier as he saw a Danish ship on the right flank catch fire. "Our allies on the right flank need our help!"

To this end, several soldiers who were standing at the windows overlooking the right flank, took their muskets and broke through the windows, allowing their muskets to slip through. Trying to aid the ships on the right flank, they fired several rounds at several of the Russian ships, managing to kill several Russian sailors. Back on the deck of the _Victory_ however, John was wondering if the left flank should move in and help or hold their ground.

"I don't know if we should abandon the left flank," advised Adam. "If we do, then the Russians on the left flank would pass through."

"But, if we don't help the right flank," remarked Eric, drawing his rapier out of his holster. "Then there is going to be a sea full of dead sailors and soldiers by the thousands."

This was a difficult decision to make for the three men on deck, knowing that the time was of the essence. This was war, but they needed to fight this war in a proper manner. While the right flank was not as strong as the left, they needed to hold their ground on both sides. One wrong move could spell doom for the allied fleets.

"Have Admiral Lucan's cavalry and the highland ships aide the right flank, everyone else on the right flank try and hold off any ships that might try to break through our lines," said Eric and John ran over and fired several rounds in the direction of Admiral Lucan, who took notice.

"We've been summoned!" cried Lucan to his men. "The cavalry will advance along with the highland brigade."

Aboard the highland ship, Admiral Colin Campbell was just as fired up to aide the right flank as much as John, Adam and Eric were.

"Whoever is wounded, lie where he is until a bandsman comes to him," he cried in his thick Scottish accent as he addressed his platoon of Scottish soldiers in their kilts and fur hats. "No soldier nor sailor shall go off, carrying wounded men. If any man does such a thing, his name shall be stuck up in his parish church. Come! Advance!"

And so, the Battle to defend the road to Crimea had begun…


	13. The Battle Begins

Chapter 13

"The Battle Begins"

All Eric and his comrades could do was watch the Russian navy attack their right flank with the guns firing as loudly and as wildly as possible. For several moments, they all had a decision to make whether to stand by and watch brave and fearless young men die in a brutal manner or send in the left flank and aide the right. Fortunately, they made the right decision and the battle to defend Crimea was on.

"Ready on the catapults!" shouted John as several soldiers stood by with giant springers torched with fire. "And…fire!"

On the point of his rapier, the catapults were fired sending enormous fireballs at the Russian ships, causing their sails to catch fire. Again and again, the catapults were launched repeatedly and more ships caught fire. From the deck of his ship, Krokov could see the tactics that the Victory was using.

"Hmm, Eric and his friends must be very clever," Krokov whispered to himself as he looked through his telescope. "By launching those catapults, they have decided to fight fire with fire. Well, so will me."

Snickering evilly, Krokov looked down to see about 50 of his bravest and toughest warriors ready to board the HMS Victory and fight to the death. All that was happening around him was only filler for what his true conquest was and that was to take Ariel and her daughter prisoner and taken back to Russia as his prize.

"Helmsman!" shouted Krokov. "Hard to starboard and head for the Victory! The time has come to prepare for the real battle."

Krokov then lowered his telescope and drew out his rapier, pointing it in the direction of the Victory, knowing that England's most prized warship and its treasures on board would soon be his for the taken.

Back in the battle, Admiral Cardigan was leading his platoon of Light Brigade soldiers and sailors against the deadly Russians. The soldiers were strong on both sides and determined to remain the last ones standing, fighting to either defend or invade the Turks.

"Sire!" cried a British soldier to Admiral Cardigan. "We can't hold them off forever! Where is Lucan and the cavalry?"

"They are waiting on young Nelson's orders!" barked Cardigan. "We can manage without them for now! Keep firing!"

So, the soldiers kept on firing at the oncoming Russians as they started to invade the ships, slaying the British and French soldiers left and right. Cardigan also joined in the fight, trying to play the hero that killed the most Russians. The mightiest brigade of the British navy fought as hard as they could, but they were soon overwhelmed.

Finally, after a few moments, Lucan and the cavalry came to the aide of their comrades, announcing their presence by firing several cannon blasts at a few Russian ships, some of whom were immobilized and sank. Colliding with a ship, the cavalry charged at the Russians, picking up where Cardigan's forces left off. Lucan then saw that his brother in law had been knocked on the ground, about to be impaled by a Russian soldier. Trusting his instincts, Lucan charged and killed the soldier before getting Cardigan back up.

"Get up, you idiot!" he cried as he fired a pistol at a Russian that was aiming to kill him. "Do you expect to win lying down? Then again, you were always down on the job."

Putting their differences aside, Cardigan and Lucan rallied their warriors to try and gain ground on the Russians. For a while, it seemed like they were going to push the Russians back, then a random soldier fired a bullet into Cardigan's back. Before, Lucan could respond, he too was shot and stabbed killing the two brothers in law and once again turning the tide back to the Russians.

Back on the _Victory_ , the cannons and catapults continued to be aimed and fired at the Russian ships. However, the three commanders had no idea of what was happening in the battle.

"Can you see anything?" asked Adam as John looked through a telescope at the carnage that was happening before them.

"All I can see is fire and the sounds of screaming," answered John. "I can't even tell who is who. Although it seems we have a slight edge judging from the burning flags of the Russians."

"Shall the heavy brigade advance?" asked Sir Percy. "I believe the time has come for them."

Without hestitation, John turned back to Sir Percy and nodded in reply that the heavy brigade were to advance and with firing of a flare from his flare gun, Admiral John Scarlett advanced the heavy brigade to the aide of the light brigade and the other ships.

"Watch your places and your dressing," ordered Admiral Scarlett, talking at the top of his lungs. "And give them what for lads! View Halloo!"

With the cries of the "View Halloos!" the heavy brigade charged at the Russians and aided their light brigade counterparts with every bit of strength that they had. However, unbeknownst to the people aboard the _Victory_ , Krokov's ship had their guns at the ready to fire and move their battle to the _Victory_.

"Guns are in place, sire," said a sailor, saluting Krokov. "We are ready to fire on your command."

Krokov's lust began to boil over as he knew that one strike against the Victory would mean that the attack would begin and his chance to claim his prize was near. He knew that the Queen of Denmark had beauty far greater than anything he could ever imagine.

"Then you may begin," replied Krokov, his eyes still locked on the Victory and the sailor commanded in Russian to fire upon the HMS Victory. Before John, Eric and Adam could even realize, the sounds of a cannon struck a sail and startled everyone on board.

"What was that?" cried Eric, drawing out his sword. "To your battle stations! We've been fired upon!"

Scrambling, the soldiers and sailors aboard the Victory got into their battle stations, determined to strike back against Krokov. However, another blast was heard and Krokov's ship rammed the Victory, leaving its people on board vulnerable to the enemy.

"This is it!" cried Ariel, as the two soldiers at the window of the victory were shot to death. "They are here!"

"Then, we have to defend ourselves!" cried Melody, grabbing a cross to use as a sword. "I will not suffer at the hands of perverts!"

So, the battle of the Crimea had come to the HMS Victory and the true battle for survival was about to begin. Meanwhile, down in Atlantica, bodies of the dead came floating down from the surface and knowing that his daughter was in mortal danger, King Triton was about to join the battle…


	14. Atlantica Joins the Fight

Chapter 14

"Atlantica Joins the Fight"

The sights and sounds of the battle for the route to Crimea was now being heard all the way down in Atlantica where the sights of dead bodies were already making their way down to the ocean floor below. This caused several merpeople to go into a panic and Triton had already taken notice of it.

"Sire, the subjects are reporting that bodies of dead humans are already making their way down to the kingdom from the world below," reported the seahorse major domo. "Should we send a platoon of soldiers and see what the matter is?"

"Is Ariel in the battle?" asked Triton, remembering the battle of Trafalgar where Ariel's life was put in danger. "As is Melody?"

"We are not sure," replied the major domo. "But, I'd advise you to see what the matter is."

The words of the major domo were already echoing in Triton's head and this helped make up his mind that Ariel was in danger. The sight of another dead human in highland garb confirmed in Triton's mind that he couldn't wait any longer and thus, he needed to jump into the fight.

"I know for a fact that Ariel and Melody are in this battle that is going on," thought Triton as he clutched his trident. "If there are in the battle, then I must be there to help them. "I will lost lose a daughter to these encroaching humans if I have anything to say."

"Sire, shall I…?" the major domo started to ask, but Triton's sudden jump out of his throne had already confirmed to the seahorse that his master's mind had been made up.

Raising his trident into the air, Triton fired a blast into the air to summon all of the mersoldiers that he could muster and the sight of the blasts alerted most of the platoon. Without even a small speech, the mersoldiers followed Triton to the surface, determined to follow their king wherever they went.

"On to battle!" shouted Triton and the soldiers let out a loud cry as they charged up to the surface with Triton's trident firing several blasts at the bottom of several Russian ship's which caused them to quickly take on water.

Some ships were quickly destroyed due to the force of Triton's blasts. This caused the soldiers and sailors aboard several British and French ships to fall back, knowing that Triton was joining the battle.

"What is that?" cried a Highland soldier, his faced bloodied from the ongoing fight.

"Heaven preserve us, that's the King of the merpeople, come to help us," added a fellow highlander, doing a sign of the cross, before being shot by a random Russian soldier. "God has answered our prayers at last."

Triton and his soldiers emerged from the sea and the vengeful king of Atlantica ordered his mermen to attack the enemy ships that bore a Russian flag. The mersoldiers swung their swords wildly at the Russian sailors, slicing some of them into half. The Russians tried to fight back, but the mersoldiers were too powerful for them. However, the Russians retorted by blasting several cannon blasts at the mersoldiers, killing a few of them.

"Anyone who harms my daughter will die!" Triton roared at the top of his lungs, his trident glowing with his powered anger. "You hear me? Die!"

Triton then pointed his trident at a Russian ship and the ship was quickly destroyed, demonstrating the power that was matching his fury. For a while, Triton continued to fire at the soldiers, but then he saw the HMS Victory about to be boarded by Krokov and his men.

"Ariel!" he shouted and raced over to the ship bearing his daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter. But, a crafty Russian admiral fired a cannon blast at Triton, causing him to be pained as the ball barely missed his head. This caused Triton to briefly halt his advance to give Krokov time to board the Victory.

"Triton is in trouble!" cried Eric, as he was confronted by several Russian soldiers. "We've got to help him!"

However, Eric was overpowered before he could act and by the time he could recover, the Russian platoon led by Admiral Krokov was now in full force. The evil Russian Admiral did everything in his power to achieve his goal of destroying the Danish monarchy once and for all, killing anyone and anything that stood in his way of achieving ultimate glory.

"Volley fire, present!" ordered John to a group of British and French soldiers. "Aim! Fire!"

The group fired at several Russian sailors, striking them dead, but not Krokov, who was killing left and right and he didn't care of anyone or anything that stood in his way. He wanted his victory and he wanted the prizes to go along with it…and they were down below praying in a sacred setting of the ship.

"Reload! Fire!" cried John again, blasting several more Russian sailors into the sea. The young British Admiral turned to see Krokov heading down below and knowing that Melody, Belle and Ariel were at risk, he turned to charge at Krokov, but was intercepted by several Russians. However, Adam saw that Belle was also at risk and charged over to Krokov, trying to aim and fire several shots at him.

"Halt!" he shouted and began to engage Krokov, pushing him away and into the hoard that surrounded both of them. Swinging his sword, Adam did everything in his power to hold Krokov at bay, but it was no use as Krokov pushed Adam against wall, knocking him to the ground. However, Adam rallied and pushed Krokov back and the Russian admiral fell down, only to rebound by kicking Adam in the chest. The former beast then pointed the tip of his sword at Krokov, a cold glare coming from his eyes.

"Go ahead," said Krokov, mockingly. "Kill me. Be a man."

Adam wanted to kill him, but he knew that Krokov was trying to trick and before Adam could do anything, Krokov stabbed Adam in the ankle, causing him to scream in pain and alerting Eric and John.

"Prince Adam's in trouble!' cried John to the Danish king. "Come on!"

Running over to their comrade's aid, John and Eric charged at Krokov and pushed him back against a wall, John held Krokov at bay while Eric tended to his friend.

"You're hurt badly," said Eric, diagnosing the problem immediately. "You'd better get down below and be looked at."

Adam wanted to say no, but Eric was not going to listen. He was hurt and that is all there was to it. Eric shouted for two soldiers to take him down below to be looked at while he tried to help John hold off Krokov.

"I'm going to get my prize and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" sneered Krokov, spitting into John's face. John retorted by punching Krokov and breaking his nose, causing blood to flow from it. This only made Krokov more determined to get his prize and he punched John in the chest, causing him to crash into Eric.

"He's going down below for Ariel and Melody!" cried John as he and Eric struggled to their feet. "We've got to stop him!"

Unfortunately, the two men were overpowered by the battle and soon, Ariel, Melody and Belle were in for the fight of their lives against the most sadistic Russian to ever sail any sea…


	15. At the Mercy of a Monster

Chapter 15

"At the Mercy of a Monster"

Admiral Krokov was a man who had no honor, no glory and no respect for anyone. He harbored a dark side and now, he was seeking out his prize and it wasn't to conquer Crimea. Krokov had a personal goal to obtain and that was to make Ariel and Melody his prisoners and prizes for his planned victory. With several of his best men following him, Krokov made his way into the bottom of the Victory going from room to room searching for any sign of the Queen and Princess of Denmark.

"What was that?" cried a French soldier as he and another soldier went outside to see what was happening. However, Ariel knew all too well that this was just another figure coming to claim her as a trophy.

"Oy, there!" shouted a British soldier from another room opening fire on Krokov, but just barely missing him and instead hitting a wall. When he saw this, Krokov instead ordered several soldiers to confront the British soldier and he was quickly killed. The French soldier then charged at Krokov and like the British soldier before him, was quickly killed by the Russians that were protecting Krokov.

Hearing the sounds of the Frenchman's scream caused Ariel, Belle and Melody to become scared. But, the soldiers that were either wounded or ill were determined to protect the Queen of Denmark and the two Princesses with every single bit of strength they had.

"Lock the doors!" cried a wounded Danish soldier. "We must protect the Queen and Princesses!"

Some soldiers got to their feet and they, along with Belle, were able to lift the altar table and place it at the door. No one knew how long that would hold Krokov and his men out, but everyone started to pray for a miracle.

"Is this it?" cried Melody, still clutching the cross like a sword.

"I hope its not," replied Belle, her voice filled with fear. "I just wish Adam was here right now and not fighting on deck."

Little did Belle know that Adam was taken to another room to be treated for his ankle after it was stabbed by Krokov. It was one of the rooms that had not been searched by Krokov, so it gave Adam a chance to at least breathe easy for now. Meanwhile, Eric, John and several British and French soldiers were driven back to below deck with the soldiers still firing their weapons at the encroaching Russians.

"There's too many of them!" cried Eric, his face slashed with blood dripping from his forehead. "We have to fall back, John! It's time to retreat!"

"No, we have to keep on trying," replied John, hitting a Russian soldier with the butt of his pistol. "I will not back down now, Eric!"

To prove his point, John fired another blast from his pistol at another Russian right between the eyes. He was going to defend his father's ship to the bitter end and no one was going to stop him. After firing several more shots, John found that his pistol was empty of bullets and there was not any time to reload them, so John picked up a dead soldier's gun and stabbed the Russian soldiers with the bayonet. However, Eric could see that Krokov was trying to get into the room that his wife and daughter were in and knew that he needed to protect them.

"The prayer room!" shouted Eric to John, grabbing him by the scruff of his uniform. "We've got to help my wife and the others, come on!"

As the two men ran to the prayer room, Krokov and his men continued to struggle in getting inside. Then, Krokov saw a broken beam that was strong enough to break down the door.

"You men!" he shouted to a group of Russians. "Pick up that beam and break down the door! I want those trophies!"

Hearing Krokov say such a thing made Eric's blood boil and John was starting to feel the same way. If they waited any longer, then Ariel and the others would be at his mercy. John fired several shots at the soldiers holding the beam and Krokov retorted by firing a blast from his pistol, hitting several British soldiers dead. On the other side, the altar table that was placed at the door was starting to move and Ariel was starting to silently pray for a miracle.

"We can't hold them forever!" cried a wounded French soldier. "They will break through eventually!"

Hearing this reminded Belle of when she was encountered by wolves and how she was at their mercy until Adam as the beast came to her rescue. But, that was then and this is now and this time, she had the Queen and Princess of Denmark to share in her impending nightmare. Grabbing a three ponged candlestick, she broke off the candles leaving only pointed edges at the top.

"Almost there! Harder, you fools!" ordered Krokov as the Russians holding the beam continued to increase all their strength in breaking down the prayer room door. Finally, after intense banging, the Russians broke down the door, leaving Ariel, Melody and the others at the mercy of the Russians.

"NO!" screamed Eric as he and John struggled against the fearsome Russians along with their dwindling forces. "ARIEL!"

"MELODY!" yelled John as he kicked away several Russians, trying to get to the Prayer Room. Their screams were heard from all the way down in the room where Adam was being tended to for his injured foot and it was a sound that meant that the unthinkable was about to take place.

"Belle!" he gasped as his anger grew and he got up and walked out into the hallway, trying to move as fast as he could to defend Belle. Several Russian soldiers saw that Adam was moving and tried to advance on him, but Adam grabbed a dead British soldier's rifle and fired into the chests of the Russian soldiers and despite his injured ankle, he fought his way through the Russians that were now blocking his way.

Meanwhile, Krokov was just moments away from his achieving his greatest victory as he saw Ariel hiding behind Belle and it gave him a chance to forget Melody, for he had not only the Queen of Denmark as a trophy, but also the Princess of Free France.

"Finally, we are here," laughed Krokov as he advanced towards them. "Your lovers are dead, your highnesses and now, you belong to me!"

"Get back!" cried Belle, pointing the candlestick at Krokov in a vain effort to defend herself and Ariel. "I'm warning you! I know what you want to do with us and you are not going to succeed."

Seeing her mother and her fellow princess in mortal danger, Melody ran over to try and defend them, but she was held back by several Russian soldiers.

"Let my daughter go!" cried Ariel, her voice choking up with the tears that were forming in her eyes. "We'll do anything you want, please! I beg you!"

However, Belle was not going to back down and continued to remain in a defensive positon. Alas, that was also in vain for Krokov took his sword and managed to knock the candlestick out of Belle's hands. Finally, he lunged forward at Belle, grabbing her by the throat and bringing her face up to Krokov's, causing Belle to smell the foul breath that came from his mouth.

"I'll deal with you after I deal with the Queen," he growled, throwing her to the side of the room like a ragdoll, briefly knocking Belle unconscious and leaving Ariel wide open to Krokov's desires. Now, with Melody watching in horror while being restrained, Ariel was about to face her greatest nightmare and that there was no one to protect her from what was about to happen next…


	16. A Bloody Ending

Chapter 16

"A Bloody Ending"

With the chaos that surrounded them both, there was nothing for Ariel to do but prepare herself for whatever Admiral Krokov was planning for her and it wasn't to keep her alive. Ariel was barely 30 years old and she was about to meet her torment at the hands of this mad Russian.

"Queen Ariel of Denmark," he said, his breath blowing on Ariel. "You are more beautiful than any Queen I have ever come across. I have had women like you in my life that I have never desired, because they aren't as lovely as you."

Knowing how much of a pervert he was, Ariel spat in Krokov's face and was met with a backhanded slap that pained the side of her face. Tears began forming in the corners of her eyes as Krokov then took his hands and began to rip the front of Ariel's dress that she wore on her first date with Eric all those years ago.

"You hear those rips, your highness?" he asked, as he ripped the black and white bodice of her dress. "They are the sounds of your dignity as a Queen being stripped from you. When I'm finished with you, Russia will have the right to celebrate their victory any way they can."

He then touched the top of Ariel's corset with a knife and he slowly dipped his knife into it. Ariel could only wince her eyes knowing that he was going to stick his knife through her corset and camisole before plunging into her heart.

"But wait," he said, stopping in his tracks. "I've always wondered what a mermaid looks like and now I can get my chance."

"Take your hands off of her!" screamed Melody before being silenced by one of the Russian soldiers who covered her mouth. Once Melody was silenced, Krokov then eyed the blue skirt of Ariel's dress taking the knife down the center, cutting down the rest of Ariel's bodice before stopping.

"Wait a minute," he said, chuckling as a dead Danish soldier fell in the doorway. "There is a better way to see what a Mermaid looks like."

He then pulled up the blue skirt of Ariel's dress and began to pull down her white petticoat forcefully. Once it was discarded, Krokov tossed the petticoat away before taking his knife and slicing down the rest of Ariel's dress. With each sound of her clothes being rip, Ariel could feel her dignity leaving her at last, all the self-respect she had built up inside of her was gone. She knew that this was the end and she could see her life flashing before her eyes. Finally, Krokov pulled the remains of Ariel's dress away leaving Ariel in her white undergarments.

"Hmm, for a former mermaid," remarked Krokov, admiring Ariel's body like a creep, looking down from her corset down to her white pantalettes. "You possess the body of a Goddess. It's no wonder why men have admired someone like you as their trophy. But, they won't get the chance."

As he spoke, Belle slowly began to regain her consciousness after being briefly knocked and seeing what Krokov was doing, she slowly got to her feet and charged at Krokov, getting on his back and trying to punch and kick him. Rather than being afraid however, Krokov was admired and managed to get the edge on Belle without much interference as he ripped away the blue ribbon in Belle's hair, causing her long brunette hair to be in a mess.

"Since you have interfered in my plans," hissed Krokov, pulling his knife to Belle's throat. "I am going to have you share the same fate as Queen Ariel. Furthermore, we have a guest who is watching me win the victory for our beloved Russia."

Meanwhile, Eric, Adam and John continued to fight the battle of their lives as they tried to get into the prayer room to help their wives and girlfriend. The Russians were still as strong as ever, but they were starting to weaken and it showed in their eyes.

"We're getting an edge now," cried John, his face bloodied and a piece of his uniform torn off. "Come on!"

After knocking down the last of the Russians, the Danish king and English admiral managed to get into the prayer room at last, only to be confronted by several more Russian's determined to let their leader have his way.

"Ariel! Ariel!" Eric yelled, trying to get Ariel to listen. "We're coming!"

Krokov knew that his wall had fallen and that he knew that Eric and the others were coming for him. Acting fast, he took his knife and began to slowly cut down the front of Belle's white blouse as Belle closed her eyes expecting to meet the same fate as Ariel. Like Ariel, Belle could see her life flashing before her eyes from her life in the small provincial village to her marriage to Adam.

By then, Krokov began to cut down on Belle's blue dress, exposing the gray corset Belle wore over her white camisole. Lifting her skirt, Krokov pulled down hard on Belle's white petticoat, throwing it away before ripping the rest of the dress to fully expose Belle's underwear from her corset also down to her white pantalettes.

"You won't get away with this," cried Belle, who felt her body have nothing in it. "I will see to it that you are hanged."

"That's not going to happen, your highnesses," laughed Krokov, his pleasures fully desired as he began to raise his dagger towards Ariel. "For now that my desires have been made, I shall take pride in claiming your bodies for myself!"

"NO!" screamed Eric pushing away the soldiers holding him and John and running over to Krokov grabbing him by the scruff of Krokov's neck, turning him around and punching him in the face. Eric tried with all his might to battle Krokov, but Krokov was far too strong for him and taking his sword, he tried to stab Eric in the stomach, but Eric dodged and he missed. Eric retorted by kicking Krokov in the chest, breaking some of his ribs in the process.

At that moment, John got past several Russian soldiers and got Melody freed. Seeing that his daughter was safe, Eric knew that Melody needed to get to safety.

"John, take Melody and go!" he ordered. But, Melody didn't want to leave her parents behind and wanted to stay at their side. At that moment, Adam came into the picture and seeing his childhood friend at the mercy of Krokov, limped over as fast as he could and joined Eric in fighting against Krokov.

"You are both strong," remarked Krokov, as he struggled to hold against the weight of their swords. "Yet, your strength is that you both never feared for your own safety."

Krokov knew that these two monarchs were going to kill him, but he wasn't going to go down alone. He was going to finish what he started and there was nobody that was going to stop him. Pushing Eric and Adam away, he took his knife and aimed squarely at Ariel's chest.

"Goodbye, your highness," hissed Krokov and with a quick swing, he aimed right for Ariel's heart, but Adam managed to get up and instead, the knife missed Ariel's heart, but the knife went into Ariel's stomach as Ariel screamed loudly in pain.

"NOOO!" screamed Eric and then Krokov rolled over and his knife went over towards Belle and the knife went through her corset and into her chest, causing Belle to scream just as loud in pain.

"NOOO!" screamed Adam as he saw the woman who freed him from his beastly form scream in pain. This ignited a fury in Adam's eyes and he took Krokov's chest and punched him several times, breaking more of the Russian Admiral's ribs.

After administering the blows, Adam turned to his dying wife and tried to speak to her, tears forming in Adam's eyes.

"Belle, Belle, my love," he whispered, as Belle struggled to keep her eyes open. "Can you hear me? It's me, Adam."

"Adam," she gasped, her eyes showing that death was at hand with her. "I…feel…so…weak…."

Adam stroked her hair tightly as he slowly began to pray "The Lord's Prayer," while the gunshots and the clashing of swords continued in the background. But, before he could finish, he felt a sharp pain in his back and turning around, discovered Krokov had stabbed him in the back, just like when Gaston did it to him on that rainy night at his castle.

"That was for running my glory," he said and Adam gasped loudly for a few moments before looking back down at Belle, who looked to be drawing her last breath. "I think with you dead, Prince Adam, that Napoleon will have no one to oppose him now."

His mind filled with anger, Eric got up and charged at Krokov while Melody and John got down to Ariel's side trying to stop the bleeding coming from her stomach by pressing a bible on it.

"Hold on, mom," sobbed Melody, her eyes filled with tears as she tried to keep Ariel alive. "Please, hold on."

"I want you to be strong, Melody," Ariel gasped, knowing that her time was running out. "Denmark will turn to you soon."

"No, mom, please!" cried Melody, pushing down on her mother's wound even harder as Ariel, the mermaid who became a human, married a Danish Prince, became a Danish Queen and bore a daughter that became a Danish Princess quietly drew her last breath and slipped away in her daughter's arms. "I beg you! I love you!"

Seeing Melody like this infuriated John and tried to aide Eric in defeating Krokov as the two continued to fight against each other to the death. With the burning of many ships behind them, the battle had become a living hell and it showed. Eric once again managed to get a hand on Krokov as he tried to subdue him once again, but even with broken ribs, Krokov was not going down quietly. John finally got in the fight and punched Krokov in the jaw, causing some of his teeth to fall out.

"It's over," cried John, panting with blood coming from his nose, his sword pointed right at Krokov's chest. "Can't you see it? Your soldiers are dead and you are one of the few left standing. Surrender and I will see to it that you are given a fair trial."

For a moment, it seemed like Krokov would surrender, but in reality, he was really aiming for his holster to shoot at John. Eric saw this and reacted with instinctive manner.

"John! Look out!" cried Eric putting himself in front of John to shield him and Krokov fired, the bullet striking Eric in the abdomen, causing him to let out a loud scream along with Melody.

Finally, enough was enough and John pushed Krokov against a wall and stuck his sword into Krokov's chest as deep as possible. Krokov gasped loudly and soon, he began coughing up blood that splattered onto John's face, but it didn't matter to him anymore and with one final ragged gasp and his eyes still locked onto John, he fell to the floor and succumbed to the wounds that he had obtained in this bloody and violent battle.

Suddenly, he turned to see Eric staggering over to Ariel's body as Melody's efforts to stop the bleeding were in vain and at that moment, Eric fell to his knees and collapsed onto Ariel's body, his hands clutching hers tightly as John raced over to Melody's side as she broke down sobbing.

"Oh, John!" she sobbed into his chest. "Please, help them! Please!"

But, there was nothing that John nor Melody could do. The damage was far too great and it was inevitable that Ariel and Eric along with Adam and Belle were dead, killed in perhaps the bloodiest over all the battles that they had fought up until that time. The battle was over, the combined fleets of England, Denmark and Free France had defeated the Russians and protected the road to Crimea, but there was no joy in this victory.

Sacrifices were made in this battle and now the time had come to prepare for a funeral unlike any other…


	17. Days of Mourning

Chapter 17

"Days of Mourning"

When news of Ariel and Eric's deaths along with the deaths of Belle and Adam during the sea battle against the Russians reached the Danish kingdom, there was no question that these deaths were going to stand out among all those who were killed. People began praying in the streets of Copenhagen and many were inconsolable on the news. However, no one was more shocked and saddened by the passing of Ariel and Eric than Melody, who was now the Queen of Denmark, although she didn't know it at the time.

"Melody," said John as he walked into the room of the castle where Melody was keeping vigil over her parents' bodies. "I've come to see how you are doing with all of this."

"I can believe their gone," sighed Melody, her voice ragged from all the crying that she had done. "Why did this have to happen to me, John? Did they want me to become Queen of Denmark now or something? They didn't have to die. Not now."

"It wasn't something that they decided," remarked John as he sat down with Melody at the caskets. "I suppose God had something to do with it. He must have planned your reign the same way that he planned my reign over the Royal Navy."

"Then, why did he want them to die?" cried Melody. "Mom could have survived by simply not getting involved in the first place. We had been in war before and she should have known better."

Melody did have a point about that remark. Both she and Ariel were placed in harms and they should have known better than to take part in a battle of this magnitude. After all, Ariel had nearly been raped by Admiral Pelley at Ortega and the kingdom of Denmark was her only protection against the glory of warfare.

"Perhaps God must have known that your mother couldn't be contained," replied John. "I remember hearing that your mother, while as a mermaid, could not be contained from living life on the land. He must have told Eric that Ariel needed to take part in order to pray for victory or something."

On this note, the doors were opened and eight Danish guards came in bearing the caskets of Prince Adam and Princess Belle, placing them next to the caskets of Ariel and Eric. The caskets were both flanked by a pair of priests, one of them Danish and the other French. One of the Danish soldiers was carrying a small box with a cross on top and Melody couldn't help but wonder what was inside of it.

"Excuse me," asked Melody to the soldier holding the box. "What is in the box?"

"It's your mother's heart, your highness," replied the soldier. "Your mother personally requested when she married your father that if she were to die, her heart would be returned to Atlantica and buried there."

It made sense for a piece of Ariel to be buried in Atlantica, since she was born a mermaid after all. This made Melody wonder how her grandfather, King Triton, was dealing with Ariel's death and knowing Triton, he was definitely not taking it very well.

"Furthermore, your highness," said a voice as Melody quickly turned around to see Grimsby and Sir Percy, who had been injured in the battle, walking over towards her and bowing down to Melody, much to her surprise. "You are to be crowned the new Queen of our kingdom after the funeral of your parents."

Neither Melody nor John were surprised to hear this, for that they were both understanding that Eric and Ariel were planning this to happen for Melody. They couldn't go on forever and that the state of the other kingdoms surrounding Denmark were probably a sign that they would die by the laws of warfare.

"Then, when can the coronation take place?" asked Melody.

"As I said, after the funeral," replied Grimsby. "A few days afterwards. We must wait until your parents are buried."

John then knew that Melody's coronation would mean that he needed to ask her hand in marriage now, but this wasn't neither the time nor the place to do so. This was a time of farewells and such and asking Melody to marry him was out of the question at least for now. He knew that Melody needed time to bury her parents and console a saddened kingdom.

Once the guards assumed their posts around the coffins, the coffins were opened and Melody walked up to see her parents' bodies for the first time since the battle. Clutching John's hand, Melody walked up and first came up to the caskets of her parents, wanting to cry but couldn't for her crying was all but used up.

Looking down at her parents, she turned over to her mother's casket, with Eric dressed in his blue and white uniform that he wore on special occasions, while Ariel was dressed in the pink dress that she wore at Ortega and had always represented her beauty and innocence. Her long red hair was neatly groomed with a few silver barrettes on each side, a pair of white pearl earrings donning her ears and her face in light makeup. Both of them held rosaries in their hands and a bible was placed on their left sides.

"They look so peaceful," whispered Melody.

"Yes, they do, my love," replied John as they then walked over to Adam and Belle's caskets, which were also opened.

Looking down at the two caskets bearing the two people that led the fight against Napoleon's tyranny, Adam was dressed in the blue jacket, white shirt and black pants that he wore on special occasions with his brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

Looking over at Belle, she was dressed in the golden ball gown that she wore for special occasions as well as the welcoming celebration that would never be completed thanks to the sudden call to arms. Belle's hair was tied in the neat bun she always had it in whenever she wore the gown, with the rest in a flowing motion. Her arms and hands were clad in long golden opera length gloves, golden pearl earrings adorned her ears and her face in light makeup.

"They all look peaceful," said John as they both stood back and returned to their vigil, while people started to come in to pay their respects.

Normally, Melody would have to be asked if people would start filing past the coffins, but they didn't for she would have said that people would be welcomed at any time. In fact, she didn't have the energy nor the time nor the patience to protest.

Melody was mourning along with the rest of her subjects and soon, the final farewell for her loving parents and their friends from Free France would take place on both the land and the sea…


	18. Funeral Fit For Royalty

Chapter 18

"Funeral Fit for Royalty"

The day of the funeral for Ariel and Eric as well as Adam and Belle dawned on a rainy and dreary sky as subjects from all over Denmark followed the four coffins through the streets of Copenhagen with a somber Melody leading the procession. Dressed in a black gown, Melody was escorted by John who was also reliving the memories of his father's funeral in London a few months earlier. The screams and cries of those behind them did nothing to heal the pain that Melody was going through. She was barely 13 years old and now there was the likelihood of assuming the throne of Denmark at such a young age.

Arriving at St. Paul's Church, Melody and the mourners walked down the aisle towards the altar where Melody was at during the battles that she was involved in. She wanted to admonish God for making a poor decision of wanting her and Ariel to take part in all of the battles without acknowledging the fact that death was hovering over them.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want," began the Danish Priest as he opened the funerals by blessing the coffins. "He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Melody watched at the priest sprinkled holy water on the caskets before turning back towards the altar. It seemed with every second of this funeral came the fact that everything now began to move at a slow pace, almost as if Melody was destined to live the whole moment forever, this moment of dread and sadness.

"I can't believe that they are gone," she thought to herself, looking down at the floor of the church. "God, why did you do this me? I thought I was taught that you were to protect those whom you loved. So, why didn't you protect me and my parents? Why?"

Melody couldn't hear anything but the sounds of the priests giving their homily of the four slain monarchs. But, the homily was not what she wanted to hear. She wanted to hear God explain the reasons for why this day had come. Her mother and father were dead and now she was alone to rule an entire kingdom. She didn't know when her coronation was going to be, but it didn't matter.

Two hours after the funeral began, it was over and now Melody and John were following the caskets of Ariel and Eric down into the funeral crypt where they would be buried with Eric's family. Because of the small size, only her, John and several close aides were present for the interment.

"Naked I came from my mother's womb," said the priest as the caskets were placed into the vaults. "And naked I shall depart. The Lord gave and the Lord has taken away; may the name of the Lord be praised."

And just like that, the funeral was over and Ariel and Eric's bodies were entombed. Now, Melody was faced with the difficult task of burying her mother's heart in the sea, where she had lived the first sixteen years of her life. Little did Melody know that no one was mourning Ariel's death more than King Triton, who was inconsolable with grief.

"Your majesty," said Sebastian, trying to console his master as they waited for the funeral ship to arrive. "We have to move on. These tears we shed aren't bringing Ariel back. As I've always said, children have got to be free to lead their own lives."

"I know you have always said that, Sebastian," sighed Triton. "But, this is what I have always feared, that something would happen to Ariel and she would never come home again. And now, my fears have been realized."

The memories of his wife's death were coming back to Triton and the king of Atlantica winced as the sounds of the ship hitting Athena played out endlessly in his mind. He couldn't hear Ariel crying out for him, but he could only imagine what those moments were like aboard the _HMS Victory_ , all of the chaos and the sounds of death circling throughout.

"But at least her heart is coming home, your majesty," remarked Sebastian. "Didn't you always say that Ariel's heart belongs to the sea? She told you herself on her wedding day."

"That is true, Sebastian," he said. "That is so true. Her heart will always belong to the sea as a reminder of where she came from in the first place."

Just then, the bottom of a ship was seen and Triton knew that his daughter's heart was finally home at last. Floating up to the surface with several of his best guards flanking each side of him, Triton came through and saw Melody on the other side along with John as well as Victor, who had been freed from captivity along with his comrades after the Russians were defeated.

"Lord God," said the priest, as he blessed the box containing Ariel's heart. "We ask you to bless the heart of our beloved Queen as it returns to the world where she was born. We ask you to bless the merpeople of Atlantica as they mourn for their daughter. We ask you in the name of Jesus the Lord, Amen."

"Amen," replied the congregation and after blessing the box, Melody stepped forward and handed the box to King Triton, who struggled to hold back his emotions as he received his daughter's heart. This was the heart of his youngest child, the one that held the most spirit, the most life and the most love for her home world. But, Triton knew that he had to be there to support Melody, the granddaughter that he would now watch over.

And with that, Triton and his guards went below the surface and travelled over to the undersea grave where Athena was buried. Next to the grave was a small open grave that was created to receive the heart and many of his subjects along with Ariel's friends and family were also there to welcome Ariel's heart home.

"Athena," sighed Triton, as he looked up at the surface. "I ask you to bless and welcome Ariel home to the kingdom that we will all one day be at."

Triton then turned over to his subjects and placed Ariel's heart in the ground, knowing he now needed to let go of his daughter once and for all.

"She lived a Princess and died a Queen," Triton said to his subjects, addressing them. "May her soul join the heavens with the greatest of Atlantica."


	19. Too Little, Too Late

Chapter 19

"Too Little, Too Late"

For the next 30 days, the flags of the Danish empire flew at half-staff in honor of all of the lives lost in the battle for the Crimean route, especially those of King Eric and his beloved Queen Ariel along with Prince Adam and Princess Belle of the Free French empire. Melody was still struggling to come to terms with the loss of her parents while at the same time learning that she had to grow up fast. Her coronation as Queen of Denmark would come after the 30 mourning period was over, but she had to assume the duties of a Queen and it wasn't easy to say the least.

On the 28th day of mourning, Melody was sitting in the throne room, reflecting on the impending coronation when the doors opened to reveal a Danish guard on the other side.

"His highness, Czar Alexander I of Russia has come to apologize for what had happened," said the guard, bowing to Melody. "Shall I send him in?"

At that moment, John entered the throne and sat next to Melody as she contemplated whether to meet with the ruler of the country that killed her parents. Knowing that she had a human side to her, Melody decided to agree to the request.

"You may," she sighed and Czar Alexander I walked into the throne room as Melody gave him an incredulous stare, almost as if to believe he was the cause for her parents' death as well as that of their friends as well.

Bowing to Melody, Czar Alexander looked up to Melody with worried eyes and took in a deep sigh, trying to find the words to say to her that would result in an apology.

"Your highness," he began, his voice filled with anxiety. "I've personally come to apologize for what had happened to your parents. You must understand that my hands are clean as to what had happened to your parents."

"Why do you say that?" asked Melody, suspiciously. "You clearly must have wanted my parents dead, Alexander. After all, you viewed them as a threat to your goals of conquering Crimea."

"My orders," replied Alexander. "Were for my men to take prisoners, not kill anyone if we were confronted in anyway. Apparently, not all of my admirals heeded my orders."

It was clear to Melody that Krokov was meant to follow orders associated with Alexander I and he didn't do so, wanting to follow his own goals for how the battle would turn out eventually. Of course, that was a goal that was succeeded.

"Then, why didn't you do something about, Alexander?" asked Melody rising to her feet. "Your admiral had a perverted side to him and was determined to use it in anyway. If there was something wrong with him, then you had to be the one responsible for dealing with it."

"I did warn him," said Alexander, much to Melody and John's shock and disgust. "I warned him to take prisoners and uphold the glory of my empire. But, Krokov did not and now, I must suffer the consequences of his actions."

"You and everyone else," snarled John, walking up and drawing his sword and pointing it at Alexander's throat. "I'll have you know that my father always disliked the Russian Empire, calling them corrupt and perverted. In fact, I should just kill you right now and get it over with."

John twisted his sword at Alexander's throat, preparing to strike the blade through it. But, Melody intervened before an unexplained death would occur in her throne room.

"No, John!" she cried and her lover reluctantly backed away, his eyes still locked on Alexander like a predator to its prey. "Let him live for now. Denmark has seen enough bloodshed to last us all a lifetime."

Alexander sighed at the thought of his life being spared for at least another day. Still, Melody knew that killing the Czar of Russia would not bring her parents back from the dead. But, she did have something important to say to Alexander that was in a sense, a punishment for what happened to Ariel, Eric and their friends.

"However," she said firmly. "This does not mean that you and your kingdom will go unpunished, Alexander. Rather than put you and your admirals on trial for the deaths of my parents, it would be best that Russia is forbidden from trading of any sort to Denmark. We will not in any way trade with a country that consists of murderers."

Alexander's eyes showed shock and disbelief at the thought of his country being banned from doing what they need to do in order to build relations as well as to survive. He knew deep down that this wasn't entirely his fault, but it was also the fault of Admiral Krokov, a man that he had warned to keep himself under control and failed to heed his warnings.

"In other words," continued Melody, stepping off of her throne and walking up to Alexander. "Russia and Denmark will never be friends and whatever you are planning on doing, Denmark will not, in any way, receive help from its neighbor. Failure to do so will result in Denmark coming into Moscow and administering punishments unlike anything you have seen before."

Alexander gulped at the fury that was in Melody's eyes and it seemed at that moment, his attempts at apologizing for what had happened to her parents had all gone out the window.

"So, if I were you," said Melody, her anger continuing to build. "I'd leave this kingdom, return to Russia and never return."

Realizing that there was no hope to atone for what had happened aboard the HMS Victory, Alexander sighed and turned to leave, but was stopped by two Danish guards who flanked him on his left and on his right.

"Now, you are dismissed, Alexander," said Melody, firmly as the doors to the throne room opened. Alexander walked out and turned around to face Melody one last time, her face showing that she was still not going to accept his apology in any way. For now, he was on his own and there was nothing that he could do about it.

After Alexander left, the doors closed and Melody sat back down on her throne, feeling exhausted after the tense confrontation. However, she knew that apologizing to a country whose perverted and disgusting admiral killed her parents was not something that she was ever going to accept.

For the next two days, Melody continued to reflect on this meeting and on the 30th day, her coronation was to take place where she would assume the title that was once her mother's. At the same time, John knew that the time was getting closer to finally ask Melody's hand in marriage…


	20. A Coronation and A Proposal

Chapter 20

"A Coronation and a Proposal"

The day of Melody's coronation was almost as bittersweet as joyous for the kingdom of Denmark. The thirty day mourning period was over and the time had come to move on with the next chapter of Denmark's existence. Melody looked out over the ocean and sighed as she awaited her ascension to becoming Queen of the country her parents had ruled over for 13 years.

"What is my future after all that has happened?" she wondered, seemingly talking to God. "It's seems everything has happened so suddenly: Trafalgar, Ortega, the Road to Crimea. Wasn't the events with Morgana enough? If you can hear me, lord, I must know. Was this your plan all along? To have ascend to my parents' seat of power? I'm not ready for this and you know that as well as I do. If you can give me a sign, a sign to why I am doing this, then give it to me."

Just then, Melody heard a knock at the door and she went over to open it to reveal Carlotta, the head servant on the other side holding what appeared to be a box containing Melody's coronation gown.

"Good morning, your highness," she said, trying to keep an upper lip. "I've come to dress you for your ceremony."

"Well, of course," stuttered Melody, nervously as she let Carlotta into her bedroom. "Come on in, Carlotta."

So, Carlotta entered the room and put the box down, opening it to reveal a pink gown trimmed in pale gold with a gold sash at the bottom that had small white bows anchoring a matching train. Melody picked it up and placed it to her in front of a large mirror.

"It's beautiful, Carlotta," she remarked, trying to picture herself in the dress. "I love it. But, do you think I am ready to do this?"

"Well, God must have planned this day for you just as he did with your parents," replied Carlotta as several more servants came in to aide with Melody's dressing. "He predicts all that happens in the future, you know. Why he probably predicted your relationship with that young man from England, I suppose."

"Then, is he predicting what I am going to do to lead this kingdom?" asked Melody. "Everything seemed to happen so quickly, Carlotta and I haven't had any time to think."

"Indeed, everything seemed to happen so quickly, your highness," said Carlotta. "But, we must move on and not dwell on the past, child."

A small tear trickled down Carlotta's eye and it was quick to notice among the other servants. It was going to be an emotionally draining day for all and that was all there was to it.

"Oh, what am I saying?" chuckled Carlotta, trying to show that she was proud of Melody. "You aren't a child anymore, your highness. You are to become a beautiful strong young Queen that will lead your nation to glory."

Those words echoed through Melody's mind as she began to think of what her first acts as Queen would be. She particularly wanted to avenge the deaths of her parents and nothing would make her happier than to aide in the growing conflict that was engulfing Europe. Her greatest weapon of choice was of course, her faith in God and the growing love that she had with John, who was waiting downstairs for her. It seemed that today of all days was the perfect day for him to finally ask her hand in marriage.

"I must ask her hand in marriage," he whispered to himself. "Tonight, at sunset after all the ceremonies of her coronation. Father, if you could hear me, please give me the chance to ask the Future Queen's hand in marriage."

It was obvious to the fact that John was asking his father, Admiral Nelson, for guidance. It had only been a year since he had been killed at Trafalgar and ever since then, John felt that his father's spirit had never left him. Of course, it would only be a matter of time before John's prayers would be answered.

At that moment, John saw Melody emerge from her room wearing the pink and white coronation gown. He had never seen her look so beautiful in his life and for a moment, John was spellbound by her beauty.

"Hi, John," Melody said, nervously. "How do I look?"

"You look lovely, Melody," he replied, trying to not say anything that would embarrass her. "But, how are you feeling about this?"

"Nervous, to say the least," she said, her body being filled with anxiety. "I don't know what the future holds now that my parents are dead."

"Well, just focus on today's ceremony," said John. "I do need to ask you something of great importance after the festivities conclude."

Before Melody could say anything however, Grimsby and several guards and servants came forward to bring Melody to the Gilded coach for the short journey to St. Paul's church, where her coronation was to take place. Soon, Melody and her entourage arrived at the church and after she was baptized and anointed with the holiest of oils, a large crown that was used for coronations was placed on her head as the crowd cheered.

" _Vivat, Melodia Ariel! Vivat! Vivat!"_

After the "Vivats" were sung, Melody turned to the north, the south, the east, and the west, with each side proclaiming their undying love and support for the newly crowned queen. From the front pew, John was mesmerized by Melody's newfound grace and power and it made him all the more determined to ask Melody's hand in marriage.

Soon, the ceremonies had come to an end and for the first time in a long time, Melody and John had a chance to be alone, standing on the beach overlooking the ocean towards Atlantica. The sun was setting and John knew that his time was coming soon to ask the all-important question to the young woman he loves.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" sighed Melody as she watched the sunset, the wind blowing at her coronation gown. "The end of one chapter and the beginning of another."

"What do you think happens now?" asked John. "I mean, now that you are Queen of Denmark?"

"I don't know," replied Melody, turning to face him. "There is a lot of what I need to do now that I am Queen. However, my first act is to find a way to punish Russia for what happened to my parents. I will raise the best army I can to destroy Russia as well as Napoleon. Someday, my parents will be avenged, although I don't know when that day will come."

It was then that John finally plucked up the courage and knowing that the sun would be gone at any moment, he took in a heavy sigh and stuck his hand into his pocket.

"Well, I will say this," said John, pulling the small jewelry box out of his pocket and Melody let out a sharp gasp at what was being presented in front of her. "That you will not embark on this journey alone."

"John," she gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "Can it be? Are you…?"

"Queen Melody of Denmark," replied John, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

It was then that Melody's leapt and hugged John tightly, her emotions getting the best of her, knowing now that she and the man that had been her lover for several months would finally be married and that John would become a part of the future that was the Kingdom of Denmark.

However, both John and Melody knew of the growing conflict that they would soon be taking part in with Napoleon Bonaparte leading the charge.

TO BE CONTINUED….SUMMER 2016


End file.
